1314
by Nella Wu Huntao
Summary: "Apakah aku juga akan mati seperti yang di film itu, tao hyung? apakah ending kita juga seperti itu?" Aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya! HunTao not Taohun . Sehun Seme! Tao Uke! ChenBaek, SuDo, KrisLay, ChanKai, Lumin, KrisTao, HunHan.
1. Just You

**1314**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Selamat datang di FFn buatanku, perkenalkan namaku Nella Wu. Biasku adalah Sehun, Tao, Lay, Kai dan Baekhyun. Ini adalah akun Ffnku yang ke-4. Di sini aku masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon di maklumin kalau saya karya saya kurang memuaskan. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader yang baik yang bersedia review karya abal saya.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

Yang melanggar peraturan di atas aku doakan gak punya pacar. Wkwkwk #sadis bener dah gue -_-

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 1 : **"****Just You"**

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, bahkan rasa dingin itu kini menerobos sampai urat dan nadi namja tampan yang bernama oh sehun. Sehun hanya menatap datar televisi yang ada di depannya, kedua matanya melirik jam dinding dan sesekali melirik handphone miliknya.

"Tumben kau rapi, kau mau pergi kemana?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja berdimpel, sehun berdiri menuju ke arah balkon. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku itu sambil menekan dial 1 di ponselnya.

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

_-Nomer yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi-_

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam, ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di samping luhan.

"Kau akan pergi hun?" tanya luhan sambil memakan snack milik lay –namja berdimpel yang duduk di samping suho.

"Molla!"

Sehun menatap kembali jam dinding, _'kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?'_

"dimana kris hyung?" tanyanya.

Luhan menatap sehun sekilas, "di kamar mungkin!"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri dan duduk di sofa bersama dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol. "Berhentilah hyung! Kalian semakin merusak moodku!" ucapnya cuek namun masih menatap televisi dengan tenang.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol yang bermersaan, kemudian kedua matanya kembali menatap sehun, piluh " kau ada masalah sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak!" jawab sehun singkat.

PIIP

Sebuah massage masuk di ponsel canggih milik sehun. Sehun menatap tajam tulisan hangul yang tertara di ponsel miliknya itu. ia membaca dan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pesan tersebut.

_._

_From : My Endless Love_

_Sehunnie, maafkan aku. aku tidak bisa pergi kali ini. aku harus menemaninya membeli barang untuk keluarganya di guangzhou. Maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu_

_._

_To : My Endless Love_

_Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku lebih mencintaimu hyung!_

_._

Luhan menatap kekasihnya bingung "kau ada masalah sehunnie?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berdiri "ani hyung. aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan masih menatap kekasihnya bingung. "kau mau kemana?"

"ke dapur, mengambil minum!"

"kalau begitu ambilkan aku juga."

Tanpa banyak bicara sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sehun duduk di kursi, ia menaruh kepalanya di meja makan. Tangan kananya ia luruskan sedangkan tangan kirinya menekuk dan meletakkannya di kepala _guna untuk menutupi paras tampannya itu._

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Walaupun ia menangis, ia masih sempat mendengar suara tawa, candaan dan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Sehun memasang telinganya samar-samar. Ia mendengar suara bass milik kris, para member dan suara cute milik tao.

_"__Kalian akan pergi kemana?" -Luhan_

_"__membeli barang untuk keluargaku, sekalian menukarkan tiket pesawat." -kris_

_"__kalian akan pergi besok? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" -suho_

_"__apakah aku harus menceritakan semuanya ke kalian?haha" -kris_

_"__tentu saja... itu wajib untukmu,naga pedo hahaha!" -chanyeol_

_"__sialan!" -kris_

_"__QAQ! bukankan semua fans memanggilmu seperti itu ha?" -chanyeol_

_"__terserah kalian! Ck! Kalian membuat moodku buruk!" –kris_

_"__kau selalu perusak mood tuan park! Setelah tadi kau merusak mood sehun, dan sekarang kau malah merusak mood kris hyung!" –lay_

_"__siapkan telingamu tuan park! Kau akan mendapatkan ocehan panjang dari nyonya kim!" –kris_

_"__aku sedang membelamu KRIS-SII, jadi bersikaplah baik kepadaku" -lay_

_"__baiklah, hahaha.. aku minta maaf~" -kris_

Sehun berdiri, menghapus air matanya dan mengambil dua gelas air. Ia berjalan ke arah member exo dan menyondorkan sebuah gelas yang berisi air minum ke arah luhan.

"ini hyung?"

Luhan menatap sehun sedih, pasalnya kedua mata sehun bengkak dan memerah "kenapa lama sekali? Kau menangis? Ada masalah dengan keluargamu eum?" luhan memegang kedua pipi sehun, sehun menepis pelan kedua tangan luhan.

"tidak, aku tidak apa."

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja yang bernama tao menatap hunhan perih, sakit dan sedih.

_Sesak, sesak sekali! Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini kepadaku.._

Kris yang melihat tatapan tao ke arah sehun segera membopongnya "kajja kita pergi sekarang tao-er, gege tidak ingin kau tercemar oleh kelaluan aneh mereka!" kris mengecup dahi tao sekilas.

_Hentikan ku mohon! Ini sangat sakit! jangan bawa dia jangan pisahkan dia dariku._

Saat melihat adegan menyakitkan itu, sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa terus menangis terlebih di depan para member. _Ia harus menyembunyikannya! Menyembunyikan tangisan, luka dan hubungan ini!_

_Hatiku sangat sesak kali ini, jantungku terus berdegup kencang menangis meronta-ronta minta tolong. Paru-paruku seperti tak berfungsi dengan baik hingga membuat otakku tak Bekerja dengan kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa rasa ini terus meronta-ronta minta penjelasan. Tao hyung, aku sangat tidak merelakan jika Kau bermesraan dengan kris hyung! Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya tetapi aku tau perasaan ini salah. aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu seutuhnya._

Sehun terus menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil, ia menatap luhan penuh makna. "mereka mau kemana hyung?"

Luhan menatap sehun, "membeli barang untuk keluarga kris. dan umm aku lupa yang terakhir..." luhan mencolek bahu lay "lay-ah, tadi kris mau kemana?"

Lay menggeleng, "aku lupa, hyung."

"okay, baiklah aku melupakan satu fakta tentang dirimu!" kini luhan menoleh ke belakang "baekhyun-ah, kau masih ingat tadi kris pergi kemana saja?"

"umm.. kemana ya?" baekhyun juga nampak berfikir keras karena pertanyaan sepele ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sehun berdiri meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan ke kamarnya "Lupakan!" ucapnya cepat.

Chanyeol, baekhyun, suho, lay dan luhan hanya menatap sehun bingung.

"kalian bertengkar?" tanya lay menatap luhan penuh makna.

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak!"

Baiklah hari ini lay harus bersabar karena mendapat jawaban singkat dari pasangan hunhan. #poor lay

.

~O~

.

Tao terus meronta untuk turun dari gendongan kris. ia memukul dada kris pelan.

"aigo, tao lupa jika hari ini tao ada janji dengan jia jiejie, fei jiejie, tasty, he zhoumi gege. Gege bisakah tao pergi dan menginap bersama mereka? aku takut mereka akan membenciku karena aku mengikari janji!"

Kris menatap tao bingung,"benarkah? Tapi, bukankah kita akan menukarkan tiket pesawat dan membeli sebuah barang?"

Tao memohon, ia memeluk tubuh kris dengan erat "kita bisa membelinya besok ge. aku mohon... jika aku tidak pergi, pasti aku akan sangat menyesal karena beberapa hari kedepan aku akan hidup tanpa candaan mereka."

Kris berfikir keras, "baiklah, berjanjilah jam 9 pagi tao sudah kembali dorm? Otthoke?"

Tao memeluk kris semakin erat "gomawo ge~"

"baiklah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm."

Tao mengangguk, mereka berdua kembali masuk kedalam dorm. _Dan tao terlihat sangat senang! Entahlah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan!_

~O~

Tao mengetik pesan untuk beberapa sahabat terbaiknya

_To : My Fams 2 group_

_Gegemen he jiejiemen, bisakah kalian membantuku? Aku mohon jika kris bertanya, kalian menjawab bahwa tao menginap bersama kalian nde. Aku mohon dan maaf karena hari ini tidak bisa bersama kalian. Apakah saat ini kalian sedang berkumpul?_

Sebenarnya hari ini tao memang ada janji dengan keluarga keduanya untuk berkumpul, tetapi memang sejak awal tao tidak bisa hadir karena ia sedang janji dengan sehun. Tetapi janji itu berubah ketika kris memintanya untuk membelikan sebuah barang untuk mama kris. tao tidak ingin menolak jika bersangkutan dengan seorang ibu, maka dari itu dia menerimanya dan membatalkan janji dengan sehun. Tetapi pikiran itu berubah saat tao melihat mata sehun yang bengkak, ia tidak bisa melihat kekasih yang ia cintai itu terluka ataupun menangis. _Mereka sama-sama rapuh! Hati mereka saling terluka._

_From : My mom jia_

_Ne, anakku.. salamkan rasa rindukku kepada sehunnie ne. Mommy selalu merestui kalian! Selamat bersenang-senang sayang~_

Tao tersenyum senang. _mereka memang yang terbaik, mereka selalu mengerti perasaannya._

_._

_To : My mom jia_

_I Love You So much :*_

.

Cklek

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kris yang berjalan ke arahnya, "apakah perlu di antar?" tao menggeleng penuh keyakinan.

"tidak ge! terima kasih!"

Kris mendekati tao, mengecup dahi tao sekilas "be careful baby!"

Tao mengangguk dan keluar kamar.

~O~

Walaupun sehun adalah seorang seme, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika menyangkut orang yang di cintainya. Saat ini sehun sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong.

PIIP

Ponselnya bergetar, bertanda bahwa ada massage yang masuk. Ia mulai bangun dan meraih ponsel yang ada di meja. Ia tersenyum saat membacanya.

_._

_From : My Endless Love_

_Sehunnie, aku menunggumu di apartement. Cepatlah kemari :*_

_._

Entah ini mimpi atau kenyataan, sehun tidak tau itu. ia bangun dari tidurnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian mahal dan keren. Ia menyambar ponsel yang ada di meja tanpa berbicara. Kedua jarinya bersiap untuk membalas pesan singkat itu.

.

_To : My Endless Love_

_Tunggu, aku akan kesana~_

_._

Sehun tersenyum simpul _akhirnya tuhan menjawab doanya._ Ia keluar kamarnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, ia menatap luhan yang masih di depan layar televisi bersama beberapa member.

"aku akan ke rumah dan katakan ke leader untuk tidak menggangguku sampai besok!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu sehun berjalan ke arah pintu dorm tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan dari beberapa member.

_Lay mencolek tubuh luhan pelan, "kalian bertengkar hebat?"_

_Luhan menganggkat bahunya acuh, bertanda tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

_Sementara chanbaek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan hunhan._

_~O~_

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya itu sedang menekan tombol apartement mewah di seoul. Ia menekan tombol _1314 _dan jika kalian mengerti arti angka itu, pasti kalian akan mengerti betapa besar rasa cinta di antara kedua maknae tersebut. _13 yang berarti __**Sehidup **__dan 14 berarti __**Semati. **__Mereka ingin jika cinta mereka abadi, mereka ingin bersama selamanya, cinta mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan! Cinta terlarang yang tampak begitu nyata!_

Cklek

Namja cantik itu membuka pintu apartement mewah dengan kelas paling mahal. Namja yang bernama tao, mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia melirik jam di dinding sekilas kemudian melangkah dan berjalan ke arah dapur. _sepertinya ia akan memasak sesuatu._

"Pasti sehun belum makan." Tao megambil alat masak, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia bingung mau memasak apa untuk sehun.

Tao mengetuk meja makan pelan dengan mengunakan kedua jarinya.

_Bulgogi! Sehun sangat menyukai daging._

Tao berjalan mencari bumbu-bumbu yang di perlukan, Ia mengambil secukupnya.

.

Step awal, tao mulai memanaskan minyak zaitun, ia juga tidak lupa untuk memasukan bawang putih dan bawang bombai yang telah di cincang. Ia menumisnya dalam diam, _ia sangat cocok menjadi seorang ibu._

Selanjutnya mengambil daging potongan kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam wajan, ia juga tidak lupa untuk menambahkan kecap manis, kecap asin, garam dan merica hitam ke dalam masakannya. Ia mengaduknya dengan perlahan, sembari menuangkan air secukupnya.

"hmm.. harum sekali, kau memasaknya untukku hyung?" ucap seseorang namja yang baru datang dan memeluk tubuh ramping tao.

Tao mengangguk, ia senang jika sehun memperlakukan ini kepadanya. "tentu saja hun! memangnya untuk siapa lagi?"

Sehun mencium leher tao, "kau memang yang terbaik hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun masih memeluk tubuh tao dengan erat. _Ia merindukan tao, sangat merindukannya!_

"sehunnie,besok malam aku dan kris-ge akan ke guangzhou. Dia mengajakku ke sana untuk beberapa hari. Kau tidak akan marahkan?" tao melepaskan pelukan sehun dan meniriskan bulgogi yang sudah matang, ia juga tidak lupa menaburkan wijen di atasnya.

Sehun duduk di kursi, ia mengangguk "tentu saja, asalkan hatimu tetap milikku aku mencoba bertahan demi hubungan kita."

Tao meletakan piring yang berisi bulgogi di meja makan, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh sehun dari samping. "terima kasih hun. aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Sehun menepuk bangku yang ada di sampingnya, menyuruh tao untuk duduk di situ. "aku lebih mencintaimu baobei! Jja, suapi aku."

Tao tertawa kecil, ia sudah tau sifat manja pacarnya itu "kau sudah besar hun! makan sendiri!"

"kau tidak mau mematuhi perintah calon suamimu eum?" sehun memajukan wajahnya kedepan wajah tao. ia mencium bibir kissable itu sekilas.

"bukan itu maksudku hun, kau sudah besar!" tao berdiri, mengambilkan minum untuk kekasihnya. "selesaikan makanmu, aku akan menunggumu di sofa."

Belum sempat berjalan jauh, tangan tao di pegang erat oleh sehun. Sehun menarik tangan tao ke dekapannya, membuat tubuh tao bersandar di pelukan sehun. "tetaplah di sini, temani aku!"

Tao mengangguk, _ia tidak bisa menolak permohonannya. _Tao menyuapi bulgogi itu dengan penuh perasaan, menatap paras tampan sehun dalam keheningan.

~O~

Satu jam kemudian, mereka duduk di sofa berwarna putih. Sehun tidur di paha tao, sedangkan tao menyuapi buah-buahan di mulut sehun. Mereka terus diam namun kedua matanya tetap menatap layar televisi.

"bukankah hari ini tanggal 14? Kenapa hyung tidak kumpul dengan keluarga korea?"

Sehun mengenal betul tentang keluarga kedua tao yang ada di korea. Keluarga yang berisi jia, min, fei, zhoumi, dan tasty._ Kenapa kris, lay, henry, victoria dan luhan tidak ikut? Karena memang hanya beberap saja yang bergabung di keluarga kecil itu._

Sehun sangat dekat dengan semuanya, bahkan jia sudah mengetahui kisah cinta tao dan sehun.

"aku ingin bersamamu, hun."

"lalu kenapa tadi sore, kris hyung dan dirimu pergi? Dan kenapa malah mengorbankan janji kita eum?"

"ceritanya panjang hun! aku harap kau percaya kepadaku"

"baiklah, aku percaya." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan dial 4.

Tutttt

Tutttt

Tutttt

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Annyeong nun.. maafkan aku karena aku membawa tao hyung hingga membuatnya tidak berkumpul dengan kalian."

"baiklah aku mengerti. Dimana anakku, sehun-ah?"

"aegya? hyung punya anak?"

"maksudnya tao."

"ahh.. arra.. baby hyung. ini untukmu~" sehun memberikan ponselnya ke tao.

Tao menatap layar sehun, tao senang saat melihat jia. _ya, mereka sedang videocall._

"Tao-er.. kau sedang apa sayang?"

"kami sedang menonton televisi mom. Kalian?"

"kalian belum melakukan _itu? _ini, kamisedang bermain ToD"

Tao tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan jia "ohh arra.. mom, aku merindukan kalian!"

"kami juga baby! tetapi aku yakin jika sehun lebih merindukanmu kekeke~ oh ya berikan ponselnya ke sehun, mimi ge ingin bicara dengannya"

Sehun bangun, memeluk tubuh tao sambil mengusap punggungnya _seperti yang di Exo Showtime ep 10 saat bowling._

"waeyo hyung?"

Sekarang zhoumilah yang terlihat di layar "jika nanti kalian bermain, bermainlah secara halus. Jangan membuat kepercayaanku luntur, mengerti?"

"arraseo, hyung. aku tidak akan pernah melukainya. Aku janji!"

"baiklah, bersenang-senanglah. Bye!"

PIIP

Sehun menyiritkan alisnya, bingung. Tao yang melihat sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Tao sangat menyukai wajah sehun ketika bingung.

"aku pikir zhoumi hyung akan berkata serius kepadaku, ternyata hanya itu"

"ya.. begitulah tingkah mereka." Tao menepuk pahanya, menyuruh sehun untuk kembali tidur di pangkuannya.

"kau ingin aku memulainya sekarang eum? Ternyata sekarang kau semakin menggoda!" tutur sehun hingga membuat tao memukul kepalanya –kepala sehun.

"dasar MESUM! Aku hanya menyuruhmu tidur!"

Sehun menyengir, ia tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tidur di pangkuan tao.

Tao menunduk, menatap sehun penuh makna"kenapa tadi sore kau menangis hun? kau kecewa denganku?"

Mereka diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sehun bangun dan kembali duduk, tanpa melihat paras tao "aku tidak menangis!"

Tao menghela nafas, berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan sehun. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun. "aku sangat mengerti dirimu hun! aku juga sakit akan hal itu! maafkan aku"

Sehun mengangguk, "aku selalu memaafkanmu hyung"

Mereka masih mempertahankan posisi mereka dalam diam. Tao yang duduk di pangkuan sehun sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun, sedangkan tangan sehun sendiri melingkar di pingang ramping milik tao.

"apakah ini caranya menggodaku hyung? atau apakah kau juga melakukan ini kepada kris hyung?"

Tao menggeleng, "aku tidak pernah berbuat apapun dengannya, hun. percayalah, hanya kamu yang pernah bercinta denganku."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman licik, "benarkah? Aku tidak percaya! Terus kenapa tadi sore dia menciummu di depanku eum?"

"itu hanya di dahi hun! kau juga mencium pipi luhan saat di acara ulang tahunku bukan?"

"jika aku hanya menciummu, aku yakin semua orang akan curiga!" sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya "buktinya setiap member yang ulang tahun aku tidak pernah mencium mereka bukan? Hanya di ulang tahunmulah, hyung! percayalah padaku."

Tao mengangguk "baiklah aku mengerti dan percaya."

Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sehun, menjilat telinga sehun dengan gaya eksotis. "apa kau menyukai ini hun ummmbt.."

"Akkkkhhhaaa kau membuatku gila hyung." sehun memperkuat pelukannya ke pingang tao, tangan kanannya bergerak bebas masuk kedalam kaosnya. "ahhhhkkk.. aku tidak kuat hyung."

"lakukan, lakukanlah apa yang kau mau hun! aku milikmu. Selamanya milikmu"

Sehun tersenyum licik, ia mendongakkan kepalanya mencium tao dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. "kau sangat menggoda hyung! aku mencintaimu, kita tidak akan pernah terpisah"

~O~

Lima jam kemudian,

Sehun dan tao sekarang sudah berbaring lemas di sebuah ranjang king size. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah karena kegiatan intim yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Sehun belum tidur, ia terus memeluk tubuh tao dengan posesif. _Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan tao, tidak ingin._

Sehun menatap paras tao yang kelelahan, ia ingin membangunkannya, tetapi tidak bisa.

"tidurlah hun." ucap tao pelan. _Ternyata tao belum tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya._

Sehun mencium bibir tao sesekali melumatnya dengan penuh kelembutan "kau belum tidur sayang? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur. Maafkan aku karena memaksamu untuk memenuhi nafsuku"

Tao membuka matanya, ia tersenyum hangat ke arah sehun "tidak hun, itu bukan nafsu. Kita melakukannya atas dasar cinta."

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan bangun dari tidurnya, "hyung, aku lapar."

Tao terdiam sesaat, ia juga ikut bangun. Tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menyambar sebuah handuk di almari gantung yang terbuka. "tunggu, aku mau mandi dulu."

Sehun yang masih duduk di ranjang hanya mampu menatap kekasihnya datar, "jangan mandi, ini sudah larut malam, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Tao terdiam, tanpa menoleh ke arah sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun berdiri, berjalan ke arah tao. membuka handuk yang menutupi tubuh indah tao, memeluk dari belakang dan mengecup bahu putih itu. "buatkan aku makan dengan keadaan naked seperti ini."

Tao menaikkan alisnya, "atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku naked tuan Oh terhormat?" tao melepaskan pelukan sehun, berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sehun juga ikut berjalan, menyamai langkah tao. ia meremas but tao dengan gemas "apakah itu jawaban atas permintaanku nyonya Oh?"

Tao tertawa kecil, "baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu." _mereka berdua sama-sama naked menuju ke arah dapur._

_._

_._

Tao mengoleskan selai di roti miliknya dan milik sehun. Ia juga tidak lupa membuat susu untuk mereka berdua. Sehun hanya duduk menatap tubuh mulus tao, ia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh lagi menyerang tao habis-habisan.

"jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak atau aku akan memukulmu!"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan kotornya, ia tersenyum remeh ke arah tao "apakah aku terlihat seperti ahjushi mesum hyung?" canda sehun.

"tidak, hanya saja..." ucap tao menggantung, ia meletakan susu dan roti selai di depan sehun. "hanya saja kau seperti kakek mesum, hun"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, menyambar roti selai dan memakannya "apakah seburuk itu? haha.."

"ne, bahkan kakek mesum lebih baik dari pada dirimu hun! kau lebih mesum daripada mereka." tao duduk di samping sehun, menyambar roti selai dan memakannya.

Sehun meletakkan rotinya di atas piring. ia menatap tao sebentar sebelum mencolek dagu tao sekilas "aku mesum hanya untukmu sayang!"

Tao blushing karena kelakuan sehun, _dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa tao sangat mencintai Oh sehun._

"hyung, aku..." sehun mendekatkan parasnya di depan tao. mencium bibir itu sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "aku hard lagi."

Tao mendorong tubuh sehun, ia tertawa licik. Ia sudah hafal kelakuan sehun, ia mengerti semuanya. "habiskan dulu roti dan susumu hun!"

Tak mau berdebat dengan kekasihnya, sehun duduk sembari menghela nafas kecewa.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian,

Tao menungging di atas meja, namun kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai dan terbuka lebar. Ia menjerit dan mendesah kenikmatan karena perlakuan istimewa dari sehun. Sehun terus mempercepat tempo pergerakaan di manhole tao. tangan kanannya di pipi tao, guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"AKH.. Kau sempit sekali hyung!"

"sialan, ahh.. itumu ugh.. yang besar hmm hun! uhh" tao memejamkan matanya menikmati pergerakan yang sehun berikan. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mhore! More..~! Faster.. Ah!" pinta Tao

"hun.. Ah! Aku mau keluar...! Ah!"

"Together baby hyung! Ugh.. Ah!"

Cairan mereka kembali keluar, cairan tao tumpah di meja makan sedangkan cairan sahun berada di dalam manhole tao.

Sehun mencabut juniornya dengan pelan, agar tao tidak merasa kesakitan. Ia kembali merasakan nikmat saat ujung juniornya menyentuh permukaan manhole tao.

Tao ambruk di atas meja, sedangkan sehun mencium pundak tao.

"kau lelah babe?"

Tao berusaha untuk bangun, ia menggeleng yakin. "tidak hun. kajja kita kembali ke kamar, besok aku harus pulang jam 9 pagi"

Sehun menatap tao "kenapa cepat sekali?"

"aku sudah janji ke kris ge. maafkan aku!" ucap tao sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sehun menuntun tao menuju ke kamarnya, ia tersenyum tipis "baiklah, aku mengerti. Jja, kembali ke kamar" sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum keluar dapur. "mau ku gendong hyung?"

Tao menggeleng penuh keyakinan "ani, aku tidak mau kejadian itu kembali lagi!"

Sehun menatap tao sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir itu sekilas "kau takut aku menjatuhkanmu hyung?"

Tao mengangguk ragu,

"aku janji tidak akan menjatuhkanmu." Selesai berkata seperti itu, sehun langsung membopong tubuh tao dengan sekuat tenanga. Ia menggendongnya ala bridal style, sembari mengecup bibir tao, sehun juga tidak lupa membisikkan sesuatu kata romantis.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh tao di ranjang mereka, menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang naked, membisikkan beberapa kata di telinga tao. "bagaimana? Apakah aku menjatuhkanmu lagi hyung?"

Tao tertawa remeh, "kemajuan!" tao kembali tertawa hingga membuat sehun mendengus sebal. "baiklah, aku percaya kekasihku ini sangat hebat!" tao melirik jam di dinding kamar, ia kaget saat melihat waktu sekarang. "OH SEHUN! INI SUDAH JAM 1 AIGO! Kenapa sampai selarut ini?"

Sehun menyengir gaje, menutup parasnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak mau kena murka tao. ingin sekali ia menghilang saat tao berteriak seperti itu, namun sayang keinginannya itu tidak akan terjadi. "jaljayo!"

Klik

Sehun mematikan lampu yang ada di samping ranjangnya, ia takut melihat tao murka. Ia harus tidur.

~O~`

Jam menunjukan pukul 06:01, namja cantik yang bernama tao terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya. Ia bangun, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, tao keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan ke arah sehun, mengelus rambut pirang sehun dan mengecup dahi itu sekilas.

"sehunnie, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang."

Sehun menerjapkan kedua matanya, ia selalu suka cara tao membangunkannya.

"sayang, ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau membangunkanku eum?"

Tao menjitak kepala sehun. Ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh sehun.

"mandilah, hun. aku harus merapikan tempat tidur!"

Sehun bangun, "baiklah, hyung!" sehun berdiri mengambil handuk dan menutup bagian privatnya dengan handuk tersebut. "kau akan kembali ke dorm pagi-pagi?"

Tao mengangguk, "kami harus menukarkan tiket pesawat jam 11 nanti." Ucapnya sembari menggulung seprei, selimut dan beberapa baju yang berserakan.

Sehun berdiri di depan kamar mandi kamarnya, kedua tangannya ia lipat ke depan, menyandarkan tubuhnya di penyangga pintu. "memangnya kalian berangkat jam berapa hyung?"

"jam 9 malam mungkin, aku belum tahu persis hun. jja, sana kau harus mandi. Aku akan membersihkan kamar dan menyiapkan makan untukmu"

Sehun mengangguk, masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia merasakan kedua kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. _Ia tau apa yang terjadi dengannya_. Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya, ia membuka laci dan mengambil beberapa obat dengan tangan bergetar. Ia menelan beberapa pil dengan cepat.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, memejamkan kedua matanya berharap rasa sakit ini hilang.

_'__kenapa paru-parku terasa sakit?'_

Setelah sehun rasa tidak sakit, sehun kembali bangun dan memakai baju dengan rapi.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan keluar menuju ke arah dapur.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya sedang memasak dengan lihai.

"belum matang hyung?"

Sehun memeluk tao dari belakang, mencium punggung dan leher tao.

Tao menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum kecil. Tangan kiri tao juga mengusap kedua tangan sehun yang ada di perutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap menggoreng. "tadi aku membersihkan kamar, sprai, selimut dan baju. Jadi aku baru bisa masak. Dan hm kenapa kau mandinya lama sekali hun? tidak biasanya." Tao melepaskan pelukan sehun. Berjalan mengambil piring dan meniriskan nasi goreng daging kedalam piring.

"hm, anu.. tadi.. tadi aku sedang..."

**PIIP**

Ucapan sehun terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari handphone milik tao.

Sehun berjalan ke arah meja makan, duduk di bangku itu, memegang ponsel tao dan mengetik password _"Oh Sehun"._

Kedua mata sehun menyirit saat melihat pesan dari saingannya, ia membacanya dengan penuh amarah.

.

_From : Kris ge_

_Yeobo, jangan lupa.. jam 9 kau harus pulang ke dorm. Arra?_

.

_To : Kris ge_

_Aku mengerti!_

_._

_From : Kris ge_

_I miss u, baby :*_

_._

_To : Kris ge_

_Y !_

_._

Tao duduk di samping sehun, meletakan nasi goreng di atas meja. Ia juga mengambil ponselnya dan tertawa sekilas.

"kau keterlaluan hun! bagaimana jika kris ge curiga?"

Sehun mendekatkan mukanya ke paras tao "jika dia curiga, maka aku akan berkata kepadanya jika aku sangat mencintaimu tao hyung!"

Sekali lagi tao tertawa puas mendengar jawaban sehun.

"memangnya kau berani?"

"tentu saja, apa alasanku untuk tidak berani mengatakannya?"

"baiklah, aku tersanjung akan hal itu" tao berdiri mengambil minum untuk sehun dan dirinya. "oh ya hun. tadi, sewaktu aku mencari handphoneku.. aku tidak sengaja membuka laci.." tao terdiam sejenak, ia kembali duduk di samping sehun. "aku melihat beberapa macam obat di dalam laci itu.. apakah itu punyamu hun?"

Sehun mengangguk, menelan pahit rahasia yang selama ini ia kubur. "I-iya, itu punyaku hyung."

"kenapa banyak sekali hun? memangnya obat apa itu?"

Sekali lagi, sehun harus menelan pahit kegugupannya itu, ia bingung mau menjawab apa, ia sangat gugup karena pertanyaan sepele ini.

"Anu.. itu.. itu..."

TBC / END ?


	2. Believe Me

**1314**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Selamat datang di FFn buatanku, perkenalkan namaku Nella Wu. Biasku adalah Sehun, Tao, Lay, Kai dan Baekhyun. Ini adalah akun Ffnku yang ke-4. Di sini aku masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon di maklumin kalau saya karya saya kurang memuaskan. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader yang baik yang bersedia review karya abal saya.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

Yang melanggar peraturan di atas aku doakan gak punya pacar. Wkwkwk #sadis bener dah gue -_-

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 2 : **"****Believe Me"**

.

**Preview :**

Tao duduk di samping sehun, meletakan nasi goreng di atas meja. Ia juga mengambil ponselnya dan tertawa sekilas.

"kau keterlaluan hun! bagaimana jika kris ge curiga?"

Sehun mendekatkan mukanya ke paras tao "jika dia curiga, maka aku akan berkata kepadanya jika aku sangat mencintaimu, tao hyung!"

Sekali lagi tao tertawa puas mendengar jawaban sehun.

"memangnya kau berani?"

"tentu saja, apa alasanku untuk tidak berani mengatakannya?"

"baiklah, aku tersanjung akan hal itu" tao berdiri mengambil minum untuk sehun dan dirinya. "oh ya hun. tadi, sewaktu aku mencari handphoneku.. aku tidak sengaja membuka laci.." tao terdiam sejenak, ia kembali duduk di samping sehun. "aku melihat beberapa macam obat di dalam laci itu.. apakah itu punyamu hun?"

Sehun mengangguk, menelan pahit rahasia yang selama ini ia kubur. "I-iya, itu punyaku hyung."

"kenapa banyak sekali hun? memangnya obat apa itu?"

Sekali lagi, sehun harus menelan pahit kegugupannya itu, ia bingung mau menjawab apa, ia sangat gugup karena pertanyaan sepele ini.

"Anu.. itu.. itu... obat diare, peninggi badan, penambah stamina dan lainnya."

Tao menagguk paham, walaupun ia masih belum yakin atas jawaban sehun, tao berusahan untuk percaya kepadanya. Karena mereka sudah berjanji akan saling percaya satu sama lain.

~O~

9 jam kemudian, waktu pukul 03:20 PM

Setelah kepulangannya dari apartement sehun, tao dan kris langsung pergi untuk menukarkan tiket pesawat sekaligus berbelanja untuk membelikan sesuatu barang untuk ibunda kris. mereka berbelanja sampai kurang lebih 5 jam lamanya. Saat mereka pulang, tao dan kris memutuskan untuk tidur agar stamina mereka kembali. Mereka juga patut bersyukur karena jadwal penerbangan mereka akan di tunda sampai besok pagi, jam 9.

Tao bangun dari tidurnya, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sehun, ia berjalan ke arah sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. Menatap televisi bergantian sebelum meletakkan kepala di dinding sofa.

"film apa ge" tanya tao menatap luhan yang ada di samping kiri sehun.

"entahlah, sepertinya kisah cinta dan perselingkuhan gitu."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah luhan dan mengangguk sekilas, "ne, filmnya sangat mengharukan. hmm.. aku kasihan dengan lami. Dia harus merelakan hatinya demi cinta dan persahabatannya." Ia kembali menatap televisi.

Xiumin menatap kyungsoo heran, "benarkah? Aku rasa yang kasihan itu Seulgi!"

Kyungsoo, "walaupun lami selingkuh dengan pacar seulgi, tetapi tetap saja seulgi keterlaluan..."

Luhan menatap kyungsoo bingung, ia tidak mengerti awal cerita film itu "ceritakan yang detail kyungsoo-ah.. aku bingung."

Luhan duduk di karpet bersama kyungsoo, kai dan xiumin.

"begini, lami dan seulgi adalah sepasang sahabat. Mereka selalu bersama hingga suatu hari seulgi mengenalkan mark ke lami. Lami sangat kaget saat mengetahui mark. Sementara mark sendiri adalah cinta pertama lami yang sudah lama menghilang..."

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, "lami sendiri sudah memiliki pacar yang bernama jeno. Namun takdir berkata lain, lami dan mark memadu kasih di belakang jeno dan seulgi. Hingga akhirnya rahasia itu terbongkar, seulgi dan jeno mengetahui semua... mau tidak mau lami harus merelakan cinta sejatinya untuk seulgi.. lami memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan semua kenangannya bersama mark. hiks" kyungsoo menangis saat selesai menceritakan kisah cinta di film tersebut. "dan saat endingnya, lami kembali ke korea, namun hatinya sangat sakit saat mengetahui bahwa mark sudah meninggal dunia karena penyakit kanker darah...!"

Kyungsoo semakin menangis saat ia meningingat lagi cerita di film tersebut "lami berkata di samping makam mark bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga cinta mereka. ia janji akan mencintai mark sehidup semati. Dan kalian tau..." kyungsoo menatap luhan, xiumin dan tao penuh luka "saat selesai mengunjungi makam mark, lami tertabrak sebuah mobil, ia meninggal di tempat kejadian.. hiks" kai mengusap punggung kyungsoo.

Mereka menangis mendengar kisah cinta itu, bahkan di sofa tao terlihat menangis sesenggukan. Ia menangis di pelukan sehun, sehun mengusap punggung tao. _mereka tidak perduli! Mereka terlalu sakit! _

_Apakah aku juga akan mati seperti yang di film itu, tao hyung? apakah ending kita juga seperti itu?_

~O~

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06:30 Pm, bertanda waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Sehun, kai, baekhyun, suho dan chanyeol sudah duduk manis di ruang makan. Mereka menunggu makanan dengan setia. Baekhyun, kai dan chanyeol yang terus adu mulut sementara sehun dan suho memilih diam dan bermain PSP.

Luhan dan xiumin yang baru saja datang segera duduk, "dimana yang lain?" tanya luhan yang sudah di tempat duduknya.

"lay, kyungsoo dan chen sedang memasak." Jawab suho datar, sambil terus bermain game di PSPnya, namun..."SIAL, AKU KALAH!"

Duak

Suho membanting PSPnya, ia merampas PSP yang di pegang sehun.

Sehun mendelik menatap suho yang ada di samping kanannya "Hy suho hyung kembalikan!"

Suho melirik sehun sekilas "nanti hyung belikan lagi."

Luhan dan xiumin hanya menggeleng, melihat suho yang nampak semangat bermain game hari ini. xiumin menatap sehun yang ada di hadapannya.

"tidak biasanya suho fanatik game seperti ini."

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh, bertanda bahwa ia tidak mau tau.

"dimana kris dan tao?" tanya luhan ke baekhyun.

"masih di kamar mungkin."

Luhan mengangguk, ia melirik sehun ada di sampingnya "sehunnie...!"

Sehun yang mengerti segera berdiri "Arra arra.. aku akan kesana."

Nasib jadi maknae selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Dengan malas sehun berjalan ke kamar kekasihnya ahh tidak, ke kamar selingkuhannya. Jujur, ia ragu untuk membuka pintu kamar kristao. namun apa boleh buat, jika sehun tidak melakukannya ia akan mendapat omelan panjang dari kyungsoo ataupun lay.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, sehun membuka pintu kamar kristao dengan pelan. Ia sangat kaget saat melihat kejadiaan yang ia lihat saat ini. tanpa berkata ia berlari menjauh dari kamar kristao. Ia berlari keluar dorm tanpa mendengarkan teriakan para member.

_"__Hy sehunnie, kenapa kau berlari?"-kyungsoo_

_"__Sehunnie, dimana kris dan tao?"-chanyeol_

_"__apa yang terjadi?" –luhan_

_"__Sial aku kalah lagi"-suho_

~O~

-Tao Side/flashback-

Saat ini tao masih sedih saat mengingat cerita di dalam film tersebut. Saat ini ia sedang di kamar berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Walaupun jam menunjukan pukul 06:30 Pm, bertanda waktu makan malam, ia tetap berusaha untuk memejamkan mata.

"kau sakit eum?" suara bass dari kris kini membuat tao semakin sesak.

Ia semakin mengingat cerita film itu. apakah ia akan mengkhianati semua orang seperti yang ada di film tersebut?

"tidak ge, hanya saja aku masih terharu dengan film itu."

Kris duduk di tepi ranjang, merangkul tao, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan kehangatan. "itu hanya film babe! Ja kita makan."

_Kau tidak pernah mengerti posisiku saat ini kris ge! kau tak pernah mengerti!_

Kris mencium bibir tao, saat tao melamun. Ia semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, baru kali ini ia merasakan manisnya bibir ranum milik tao.

Tao melepaskan ciuman itu, ia mendorong tubuh kris keras "Eugh~ apa yang kau lalukan geh?"

Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan kris, ia tidak pernah melakukan sejauh ini dengannya.

Tao berdiri dan keluar kamarnya. Tao gugup, sangat gugup saat mengingat kejadian barusan.

_Maafkan aku sehunnie!_

Dengan berat hati tao berjalan malas menuju ke arah ruang makan.

Ia juga tidak mengerti raut wajah para member.

Tao duduk di bangkunya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa perduli para member yang melihatnya aneh.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Luhan menatap tao bingung "kalian ada masalah?"

"siapa?"

"Sehun, sehabis dari kam..."

Belum selesai berbicara, tao berlari ke arah pintu dorm "katakan ke duizhang aku akan makan di luar"

_"__Hy apa yang terjadi?" –teriak luhan_

_"__ada apa mereka? tidak biasanya." –gumam chanyeol dan kai bebarengan._

_"__Sial aku kalah lagi!"-suho_

_"__berhentilah berteriak suho hyung!" –Lay_

_Duak Piar_

_Lay membanting PSP dan duduk di samping suho tanpa ada rasa bersalah._

_Suho menatap raut wajah kekasihnya, antara rasa takut dan kesal. "itu punya sehun, chagi! Asssh...!"_

_"__Aku tidak perduli!"-Lay_

_"__nanti seh..." -Suho_

_"__BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!" teriak kyungsoo frustasi._

_Semua member diam dan menundukan kepala saat eomma exo berteriak. Mereka sangat takut jika kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu._

_Kris yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menatap heran para member yang diam, "apa yang terjadi?"_

~O~

Tao terus berlari mencari keberadaan sehun saat ini, ia berhenti sejenak saat mengingat tempat favorite yang sering mereka kunjungi.

Tao mengatur nafasnya saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tersebut. Tempat sepakbola yang di kelilingi oleh taman dengan pohon dinding yang tinggi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sehun sedang tiduran di atas lapangan itu.

"Apakah kau melihatnya hun?"

Sehun tetap diam, menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang.

Tao berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di samping sehun "jika kau sudah tidak kuat karena hubungan ini, lebih baik kita akhiri saja." ucap tao memegang kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya di kedua lutut itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak menyadari perlakuannya tadi." Lanjutnya yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Sehun tetap diam menatap langit yang nampak cerah, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil "aku mengerti."

Mereka kembali diam, "aku harap kau lebih percaya padaku hun!"

Sehun diam, _ia masih sakit saat mengingat kejadian tadi._

"mungkin takdir berkata lain, takdir telah menyatukan kisah cinta kita dengan cara yang salah. Kisah kita selamanya akan berujung penyesalan dan sakit hati.." tao diam sejenak, ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sehun. "suatu hari nanti, di waktu yang akan datang mungkin rahasia kita akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya.. aku takut jika pada akhirnya hatimulah yang tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu terluka hun! aku tidak bisa meneruskan cinta ini, aku takut jika kau semakin terluka karena ulahku!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeluk tao dari samping. "ku mencoba bertahan, meskinpun menyakitkan. tak menyisakan sebuah sesal di hatiku." sehun duduk, memandang langit dan memejamkan matanya sekilas. "Selama aku bisa mebuatmu bahagia, berpalingku tak mungkin singgahi hati yang lain. sebatas harapanku mohon pengertianmu bahwa ku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

Tao juga ikut duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh sehun.

Sehun memeluk tubuh tao, mengusap punggung dan mengecup kepala tao. "Wo ai ni, yisheng yishi! Aku mohon jangan putuskan aku!"

Tao melepaskan pelukan sehun, ia berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka seperti ini, hun! aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini."

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, menarik lengan tao dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. "dengarkan aku hyung, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya akan mencintaimu.. aku rela mati karena kecemburuan, dibandingkan aku harus hidup tanpa ada kamu di sisihku."

Tao menoleh ke arah sehun, ia memeluk sehun dari depan. Ia menangis dalam pelukan itu. "maafkan aku karena aku telah mengecewakanmu. Ini salahku."

Sehun tersenyum, ia menatap paras cantik tao. "ini bukan kesalahanmu babe!"

Chu~

Sehun mencium bibir tao tanpa ada unsur nafsu. Ia menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "jangan menyalahkan dirimu, arra? Semua butuh penjelasan."

Tao mengangguk dan kembali duduk di samping sehun.

Mereka kembali berpelukan dan menatap bintang dalam diam. _Ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka._

_'__Sesak, kenapa ini terasa sesak?apa yang akan terjadi" batin tao._

Sehun mengusap punggung tao, _ia akan merindukan pelukan hangat ini _"Hyung..." tao menoleh ke arah sehun, "besok, temuilah aku di sini. Aku ingin bicara penting."

"memangnya kenapa hun? kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

Sehun tersenyum, "kau akan mengetahuinya besok." Sehun menyentil hidung tao dan kembali tersenyum ramah.

Di sisih lain seorang namja terus mengintip di kejauhan, ia hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati hubungan terlarang antara sehun dan juga tao.

"aku harap kalian akan bahagia!"

.

.

~O~

.

.

06:05 am

Tao terus berlari-larian kecil tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang mengikutinya. Tao terus berlari menuju ke tempat lapangan sepakbola. Tao tersenyum saat melihat sehun yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di bangku supporter.

"hosh hosh hosh... apakah kau menungguku lama hunnie?"

Sehun menggeleng, ia menepuk bangku yang ada di sampingnya. "tak perduli seberapa lama aku menunggumu... yang aku perdulikan hanyalah kedatanganmu."

"jinja? Ahahah" tao duduk di samping sehun, mengecup pipi sehun dan membisikan kata "good morning" serta ia juga tidak lupa meletakan kepalanya di pundak kokoh sehun.

"kau menggodaku eum?" ucap sehun saat melihat tingkah tao yang begitu manja terhadapnya.

Tao menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan yang sehun lontarkan. "ani" jawabnya sambil memajukan bibir pulumnya itu.

Sehun menyentil hidung tao sebelum akhirnya merogoh sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di saku celananya. Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kalung cartier dengan tambahan berlian di bagian bandulnya, bandulnya sendiri bertuliskan angka 13 dan 14.

"dulu kita pernah sepakat untuk menulis angka di baju kita dengan nominal 94 dan 68. Baby hyung juga tau betul arti itu semua. 9+4=13 dan 6+8=14..."

Tao mengangguk, _ini memang teka-teki tentang hubungan cinta terlarang mereka!_

"13 adalah penjumlahan milikku dan 14 adalah penjumlahan milik hyung. jadi aku ingin agar hyung juga memakai kalung bernomor 14 dan aku akan memakai kalung bernomor 13..." Sehun memakaikan kalung 14 di leher jenjang tao "1314 adalah sebuah tanda keseriusanku terhadap hubungan kita. Aku harap kita bersama selama-lamanya, tak perduli apapun rintangan yang datang!"

Tao tersenyum, ia sangat menyukainya. Menyukai cara sehun memperlakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

**_DEG! _**Tao kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya, entah ini pertanda buruk atau baik, ia tidak mengerti!

"Sehunnie, aku pasti akan merindukanmu!"

Tao memeluk tubuh sehun dari samping, ia menangis di pelukan itu. menangis sesenggukan tanpa melihat raut muka sehun yang begitu terluka. _Apakah aku akan kehilanganmu, hun?_

Sehun yang mengerti ucapan dan perlakuan tao segera menahan emosinya agar tidak ikut menangis. Ia tidak mau tao melihatnya rapuh seperti sekarang. Sehun mengusap punggung dan kepala tao sesekali mengecup puncak kepala itu.

"Aku akan jauh lebih merindukanmu hyung!"

_Di belakang mereka (Setao) terlihat seorang namja yang menangis sesenggukan, ia sedih menyaksikan kisah cinta Sehun dan Tao. ia tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kisah cinta rumit itu. namja itu memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia tidak bisa melihat adik-adiknya tersiksa seperti ini._

.

.

~O~

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8:45 bertanda 15 menit lagi pesawat penerbangan (seoul-guangzhou) akan segera di berangkatkan. Semua member EXO nampak memberikan pelukan hangat ke kedua member yang akan pergi ke kampung halaman kris.

Terlihat jelas raut wajah tao yang khawatir melihat paras sehun yang nampak pucat. ia tau, ada sesuatu rahasia yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia memeluk tubuh sehun dari berlakang, ia sudah tidak perduli para member yang melihatnya aneh terutama luhan dan kris yang nampak merah padam menahan emosinya.

"Kau baik hun? kau sakit?" tanyanya yang masih memeluk tubuh sehun dari belakang. Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan, membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tao yang ada di dekatnya.

"aku baik hyung! jangan perdulikan aku. jja, pesawatmu akan segera berangkat." Setelah berkata seperti itu, sehun menepuk lengan tao dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan semua member. Ia juga tidak lupa mengatakan _'Selamat_ _tinggal_' dengan nada lirih. Entah ini ucapan selamat tinggal untuk apa... yang jelas kata-kata itu mengandung makna perpisahan yang tidak akan pernah di pertemukan lagi.

Tao menatap sehun terluka, ia tidak bisa melihat sehun seperti ini. ia menangis di saat itu juga.

_'__Sehunnie!' lirihnya_

Kris menarik tangan tao paksa namun dengan kelembutan, ia juga tidak lupa membisikan beberapa kata agar tao mau mengikutinya.

_Walaupun kris sangat kuat, namun ia terlihat sangat rapuh ketika melihat tao seperti ini. dan entahlah ia merasakan kecemburuan yang luar biasa jika melihat tao bersama dengan sehun._

.

.

~O~

.

.

2 hari kemudian~

Seoul, Korea.

Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di samping sungai han. Ia duduk di sana sembari memandang langit yang di penuhi bintang, ia juga nampak menunggu balasan massage dari seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Piip

_From : My Love_

_Aku sedang di sebuah mall bersama kris ge dan temannya. Di sini sangat menyenangkan.. dan kau tau hun, aku membelikan sebuah gantungan kunci untukmu._

_._

_To : My Love_

_Jinja? Ahh aku tidak sabar menerima gantungan itu. kekeke~_

_Hyung, aku merindukanmu~_

_._

_From : My Love_

_Aku juga merindukanmu hun... sangat merindukanmu~_

_Kau tau, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa melihatmu hunnie.. kekeke~_

_._

_To : My Love_

_Kau menggodaku eum?_

_Awas saja kau pulang! Akan aku beri hukuman sampai kau tidak bisa jalan! Kekeke!_

_._

_From : My Love_

_Aku tidak sabar menunggu hukuman darimu hunnie! :P_

_Hunnie, kita lanjutkan nanti saja yah! Temannya kris ge melihatku terus nih, aku takut ketahuan jika aku terus tersenyum seperti ini._

_._

_To : My Love_

_Ne, aku mengerti. Jangan nakal, jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak saat aku tidak bersamamu, arra? I Love U so much :*_

_._

_From : My Love_

_Arra hunnie~ I Love U so so so much~ #kiss cheek_

_._

Sehun tersenyum saat membaca pesan terakhir yang tao kirimkan. Ia juga tidak menyadari jika seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Dan menatap muka sehun dengan tatapan minta penjelasan.

"Dari tao?" tanya namja itu.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa melihat siapa namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sehun-ie, berhentilah sebelum semuanya terlambat!"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, _ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan mudah._

"Aku sangat mencintainya! Kami saling mencintai!"

Namja itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. _Ia tau, ia memang tidak bisa memisahkan kisah cinta di antara kedua adiknya itu. itu mustahil, sangat mustahil. Karena cinta mereka murni! Tanpa paksaan!_

"Aku tau Hun! maka dari itu lepaskan dia!"

Sehun terdiam sesaat sembari menatap tajam namja yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Aku janji akan berjuang untuk hidupku!"

Namja itu tersenyum cerah, ia tau tentang semua. Tentang rahasia yang sehun miliki. Ia juga tau kondisi sehun saat ini. namja itu benar-benar sangat memperdulikan sehun.

.

.

.

4 hari kemudian~

Guangzhou

Empat hari berlalu begitu cepat, semenjak tao di tempat kelahiran kris. di saat itu juga tao selalu menghubungi sehun di manapun dan kapanpun. Ia selalu memberitahu kabar ataupun menanyakan kabar sehun.

Saat ini tao duduk manis di sebuah bangku yang ada di kamar kris. tao menatap handphonenya dengan pandangan senang.

_._

_From : Sehunnie_

_Kau sedang apa baby?_

_._

_To : Sehunnie_

_Sedang duduk, menanti sms darimu hunnie~_

_._

_From : Sehunnie_

_sepertinya kau memang merindukanku baby~ kekeke_

_._

_To : Sehunnie_

_Of Course hunnie~ aku sangat sangat merindukanmu._

_Kau sendiri sedang apa?_

_._

**_Ekhem_**

Suara deheman tersebut berhasil membuat tao mematikan layar ponselnya. Jujur, tao takut mendengar suara tersebut. Ia takut jika orang yang berdehem itu adalah orang yang sama saat mempergoki tao sedang menvideo call dengan sehun.

"Dasar murahan! Cih! Kau selingkuh dengan member exo yang lebih muda darimu! dan member itu juga sudah punya kekasih!" yeoja itu mendekati tao dengan langkah pelan namun pasti.

"jika kau tetap lanjutkan hubungan ini, maka aku tidak segan-segan membeberkan rahasia ini ke media!" yeoja itu duduk di samping tao dan merangkul tubuh tao dengan sangat erat. "putuskan kris atau bocah tengil, selingkuhanmu itu!"

Tao merinding sekarang, ia mendorong tubuh yeoja itu hingga terjatuh di lantai "Apa maksudmu?"

Yeoja itu tertawa remeh, "jangan pura-pura bodoh dan sok polos tao! aku tau semuanya, kau itu seorang namja genius yang sangat licik. Seorang namja gay yang tidak punya aturan!"

Tao menggeram, "dasar brengsek! Apa maumu?"

Yeoja itu bangun, ia menampilkan smirknya untuk yang terakhir kali, "Jauhi Kris. dan aku akan tutup mulut tentang hubunganmu dengan OH SEHUN. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Sungguh yeoja iblis, ia tidak bisa mengerti posisi tao sekarang! Ia tidak pernah mengerti.

"Sebenarnya siapa kamu!"

Tanpa melihat paras tao, yeoja itu membalikan badan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar kris.

Yeoja itu membuka gagang pintu itu, ia terdiam sebentar "Aku Adalah..."

**TBC**

Hohoho akhirnya aku bisa comeback.. bagaimana? Tambah rumit? Bisa di pahamikan? Semoga kalian suka ne.

Buat Huntao/Taohun Shipper jangan lupa add aku yah..

Oh ya aku akan membuat sebuah blog khusus huntao lho, menurutmu bagaimana? Jangan lupa coment. Let's be friends


	3. Don't Cry

**1314**

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Selamat datang di FFn buatanku, perkenalkan namaku Nella Wu. Biasku adalah Sehun, Tao, Lay, Kai dan Baekhyun. Ini adalah akun Ffnku yang ke-4. Di sini aku masih dalam tahap belajar jadi mohon di maklumin kalau saya karya saya kurang memuaskan. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para reader yang baik yang bersedia review karya abal saya.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

Yang melanggar peraturan di atas aku doakan gak punya pacar. Wkwkwk #sadis bener dah gue -_-

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 3 : **"Don't Cry"**

.

**Preview :**

**_Ekhem_**

Suara deheman tersebut berhasil membuat tao mematikan layar ponselnya. Jujur, tao takut mendengar suara tersebut. Ia takut jika orang yang berdehem itu adalah orang yang sama saat mempergoki tao sedang menvideo call dengan sehun.

"Dasar murahan! Cih! Kau selingkuh dengan member exo yang lebih muda darimu! dan member itu juga sudah punya kekasih!" yeoja itu mendekati tao dengan langkah pelan namun pasti.

"jika kau tetap lanjutkan hubungan ini, maka aku tidak segan-segan membeberkan rahasia ini ke media!" yeoja itu duduk di samping tao dan merangkul tubuh tao dengan sangat erat. "putuskan kris atau media akan mengetahui hubungan percintaan kalian!"

Tao merinding sekarang, ia mendorong tubuh yeoja itu hingga terjatuh di lantai "Apa maksudmu?"

Yeoja itu tertawa remeh, "jangan pura-pura bodoh dan sok polos tao! aku tau semuanya, kau itu seorang namja genius yang sangat licik. Seorang namja gay yang tidak punya aturan!"

Tao menggeram, "dasar brengsek! Apa maumu?"

Yeoja itu bangun, ia menampilkan smirknya untuk yang terakhir kali, "Jauhi Kris. dan aku akan tutup mulut tentang hubunganmu dengan OH SEHUN. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Sungguh yeoja iblis, ia tidak bisa mengerti posisi tao sekarang! Ia tidak pernah mengerti.

"Sebenarnya siapa kamu!"

Tanpa melihat paras tao, yeoja itu membalikan badan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar kris.

Yeoja tersebut membuka gagang pintu itu, ia terdiam sebentar sembari bergumam "Aku Adalah mantan kekasih Wu Fan! Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku. Mengerti?" ujarnya sembari pergi dari kamar kris.

Saat tao rasa yeoja itu sudah menutup pintu kamar, tao mulai terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Hiks Shangdi, aku harus bagaimana?" lirihnya sembari menangis.

_Walaupun tao seorang namja, tetapi hatinya seperti seorang yeoja yang rapuh._

~O~

_Flashback dua hari yang lalu_

_Terlihat tao tengah menangis di sebuah taman. Ia menangis menatap sebuah foto yang ada di layar ponselnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari seorang yeoja tengah duduk di dekat tao –tidak di **sampingnya** but, di **dekatnya**. seorang yeoja yang bernama Bei menatap tao benci._

[ Oh too much neoya your love igeon overdose

Oh too much neoya your love igeon overdose ]

_Sebuah nada panggilan video call terus berbunyi di ponsel milik tao. Dengan cepat tao menerima panggilan itu._

_"Hiks.. Sehunnie?" isak tao sembari menatap layar ponsel itu._

_Sungguh, ikatan batin yang kuat. Sehun dan tao merasakan kerinduan yang amat besar. Hati mereka selalu menyatu, saling merindukan di waktu yang bersamaan._

_"Kau menangis baby? Kris menyakitimu? Dia melakukan apa lagi?"_

_Tao menggeleng, ia tetap menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jeongmal bogoshipoyo hunnie! Hiks"_

_Sehun tersenyum licik saat mendengar ucapan tao, "oh ternyata kekasihku ini merindukanku eoh?"_

_Tao mengkerucutkan bibirnya sebal –namun ia masih menangis. "aku benci sehunnie! Sehunnie menjengkelkan!"_

_Sehun kembali tersenyum, "aku juga mencintaimu babe! Kajja kita menikah kekeke~"_

_Bukan sehun namanya jika ucapannya selalu tidak nyambung "Sehunnie, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda! Huh.."_

_Sehun memijat keningnya sejenak, "aku juga tidak bercanda sayang. Kajja kita menikah dan nanti kita bebas melakukan **itu **setiap saat. Hehe"_

_"Shirreo! Kau pikir tidak sakit eoh! kecilkan dulu **itu**mu!" semprot tao_

**_Di dekat tao, bei nampak meremas jemari-jemarinya, ia tidak kuat melihat semuanya. Ia juga bergumam "Ternyata kau busuk tao! setelah merebut kris.. sekarang kau malah asik-asikan dengan kekasih luhan! Cih!"_**

_"kekeke~ tapi kau menyukainya kan?"_

**_Blush_**_, terlihat sekali raut wajah tao yang tampak malu._

_Sehun selalu berhasil membuat tao salah tingkah seperti sekarang._

_"Kris hyung di mana sayang? Kau tidak bersamanya?"_

_Tao menggeleng, "kris-ge bersama teman-temannya di sebuah restoran. Dan aku dengar teman kris-ge yang yeoja itu adalah salah satu fans beratnya. hmm molla.. aku mengetahuinya dari hailang. Bahkan hailang menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati dengan yeoja itu."_

_Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "siapa nama yeoja itu baby?"_

_"Kalau tidak salah Beibei"_

_Sehun nampak berfikir keras, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar cerita tentang beibei. "oh.."_

_"kau mengenalnya hunnie?"_

_"sepertinya, tetapi aku lupa. Hehe mian" cengir sehun mengakhiri percakapan itu. sehun menghela nafas sejenak. "kau sedang duduk sendirian?"_

_Tao mengangguk, "ne, aku sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman restoran. Di mana para members?"_

_"mereka pergi ke incheon. Hyung, kapan kau akan pulang? Ini sudah 4 hari kau di guangzhou. Ahh Aku sungguh merindukanmu"_

_Tao tersenyum, "penerbangan akan di undur, mungkin 6 hari lagi aku bisa kembali ke korea"_

_"Apakah selama itu?"_

_"ne" tao mengangguk._

_Mereka terdiam hingga beberapa menit kemudian "hunnie, kau sakit?"_

_"ani!"_

_"kenapa mukamu terlihat pucat."_

_"benarkah? Ahh mungkin aku kurang vitamin." Tao mengangguk faham, dan lagi-lagi mereka terdiam kembali. "hyung, kembalilah. Aku sudah tida..."_

_PIIP_

_Tao memutuskan ponselnya, ia sungguh kaget saat ia melihat beibei ada di hadapannya._

_"ternyata kau bermain api di belakang kris!"_

_Tao menelan salivanya susah payah, "A-apa maksudmu?"_

_"berhentilah memakai topeng tao! aku mengerti senyuanya!" ujar yeoja itu sembari pergi meninggalkan tao._

_Sementara itu, tao tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. **Ini adalah sebuah tamparan yang menyakitkan!**_

_~O~_

Semenjak kejadian itu, bei selalu menatap tao sinis. Bei selalu mengunci setiap pergerakan yang tao perlihatkan. Bahkan setiap tao ingin sms sehun, saat itu juga bei mencibir di samping kris.

.

Tao segera turun ke bawah –turun menuju ruang makan karena sebentar lagi waktu jam makan siang akan segera tiba.

Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di samping kris. ia mencoba untuk menampilkan senyumannya ke semua keluarga kris.

"Tao gege, kenapa gege sangat cantik? Sebenarnya gege itu cowok atau cewek?" tanya adik kandung kris. _yah ini bukan kali pertama anak kecil itu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, namun bukan tao namanya kalau tidak bertingkah canggung ataupun gugup._

Eomma kris berjalan ke arah anaknya, ia menjitak pelan anak kesayangannya itu "kau tidak bosan bertanya seperti itu., honey?" ucap eomma kris.

Tao tersenyum ramah, _sepertinya ia melupakan kejadian tadi –sewaktu di kamar._

Eomma tao berjalan ke arah tao dan memberikan semangkuk nasi. "abaikan pertanyaan itu _baby_. Anggap saja dia tidak pernah bertanya. _Zhen de ma_?"

"dui, mama." Jawab tao singkat. _Yah, eomma kris sudah menganggap tao sebagai anaknya_.

Berbeda dengan kris yang nampak tersenyum dan menatap tao yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menutup korannya dan mulai mengelus surai rambut tao.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seseorang nampak berjalan ke arah mereka. seorang yeoja bersurai panjang yang tak lain adalah... _BEIBEI._

Yah... keluarga kris sangat kenal betul dengan beibei. Bahkan beibei sering menginap ataupun sekedar makan di rumah kris.

"kenapa lama sekali jiejie? Kau mengeluarkan apa sih di toilet? Jangan bilang kau pergi ke kamar kris gege!" oceh adik kris yang duduknya di depan tao.

_Deg! _Tao menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Kenapa adik kris bisa tau tentang... _kejadian tadi!_

Yeoja itu menatap sengit tao dan adik kris. entah sepertinya bei sangat membenci adik kecil kris.

Kris masih mengusap surai rambut tao, ia juga bergumam di telinga tao "nanti aku akan basket, kau ikut sayang?" bisiknya.

Tao mengagguk, namun kedua matanya masih menatap beibei yang ada di depan kris. ia memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

~O~

Jam menunjukan pukul 03:00 PM. Saat ini tao sedang tiduran bersama adik kecil kris. mereka terdiam sembari menatap langit-langit kamar –langit-langit bergambar galaxy.

_Huuft _helaan keluar dari bibir meimei. Ia meraih, meminjam handphone tao dan membuka password. awalnya tao tidak terlalu perduli, namun saat ia melihat layar ponselnya.. ia terkejut, sungguh terkejut _bagaimana meimei bisa tau passwordnya?_

Dengan langkah cepat tao merebut ponselnya, ia duduk bersila sembari menatap meimei curiga "dari mana kau tau t...?"

"dia tampan gege! Apakah itu oh sehun, pacar gege?"

**_DEG!_** Bagai tertusuk ribuan samurai, tao mulai terdiam –ia sungguh shock.

"kalian saling mencintai. Cinta kalian juga sangat nyata! Bahkan dulu sewaktu kalian berpisah karena kesalah fahaman, kalian masih sering merindukan satu sama lainnya.. saling menangis ketika malam hari kan?" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum menatap tao.

Tubuh tao bergetar sekarang, sungguh ia mulai takut dengan adik kecil kris itu. _kenapa dia tau tentang semuanya?_

"tenang saja gege. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu ke yang lain.." meimei memeluk tubuh tao. "gege, aku tau hubunganmu sangat rumit. Tetapi setidaknya kau berbagi cerita agar kau lega. Gege, aku melihat... kehidupanmu yang akan datang... semuanya akan terbongk..."

_Cklek_

Suara pintu kamar kris terbuka, menampilkan sosok kris yang tengah tersenyum menatap tao.

"Apa-apaan ini? wah wah.. kalian membicarakanku ya?" goda kris sembari duduk di tepi ranjang.

Meimei segera melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap tao sembari tersenyum –memberikan isyarat agar tao tetap tenang. "ini rahasia seorang perempuan! Gege tidak boleh tau!" semprot meimei jutek.

Tao membelakkan kedua matanya _AKU LAKI-LAKI BUKAN PEREMPUAN!_ batinnya.

Kris memutar kedua matanya acuh. Ia menarik tangan tao halus "kajja kita akan ke lapangan basket, kau harus melihatku bermain basket."

Tao hanya bisa menuruti perintah kris, berjalan namun kedua matanya masih menatap meimei.

~O~

Saat ini tao tengah duduk bersama kris di tribun. Tao menyuapi kris roti dan membukakan sebotol air mineral. Tao menatap kris sesaat sebelum akhirnya berbicara "gege.."

"ne?" kris menoleh ke arah tao, sementara tao menelan salivanya gugup.

"aku pikir adikmu memiliki keistimewaan."

Kris menaikan salah satu alisnya, ia bingung dengan apa yang telah tao katakan.

Tao menghela nafasnya, "maksudku.. adikmu bisa membaca pikiran dan masalalu." Sambung tao mulai tertunduk.

Kris tersenyum, kedua tangannya bergerak ke dagu tao –menuntun dagu itu agar bergerak ke atas. "oh itu.. ne, adikku bisa membaca masalalu, masa depan dan pikiran. Memangnya kenapa sayang?"

Tao menggeleng, "kau bisa melakukannya ge?"

Kris tertawa, "jika aku bisa melakukannya, mungkin aku sudah bisa menebak segalanya.." candanya.

Tao patut bersyukur karena kris tidak seperti adiknya. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun tao tetap harus waspada.

"chagi, aku harus turun ke lapangan. Pertandingan akan segera di mulai." Ucap kris, tao mengangguk dan kembali terdiam dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

Klik

Lagi-lagi sebuah massage kembali membuyarkan lamunanya. Tao segera membuka pesan itu, ia tersenyum saat melihat pesan itu.

_._

_From : sehunnie_

_Sayang, Kau sedang apa? Kau merindukanku? Kekeke~_

_._

_To : Sehunnie_

_Tentu saja hunnie~ aku sedang melihat kris ge latihan basket. Kau sedang apa hunnie._

_._

_From : Sehunnie_

_Kita selalu sehati~ keke. Aku juga sedang melihat para member bermain sepak bola._

_._

_To :Sehunnie_

_Kau tidak ikut?_

_._

_From : Sehunnie_

_Aku malas sayang. Kalau ada kamu, mungkin aku akan ikut. Hehe_

_._

Begitu senangnya tao, bahkan ia melupakan masalah yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini.. sehun memang segala-galanya bagi tao. _cinta mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan!_

~O~

Setelah hampir 3 jam lebih, akhirnya kristao sampai di rumah. Kris nampak lelah begitupun tao, mereka memutuskan untuk berpencar –kris yang memilih masuk kekamar dan mandi sedangkan tao yang memilik masuk kedapur dan membuat beberapa helaian roti untuk kris dan juga dirinya.

Saat tao mulai membuat dua cangkir susu, tiba-tiba meimei datang dan memeluk tao –ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Tao membalikkan badan menatap meimei, tao memeluknya dengan erat "ada apa mei? Kenapa menangis?"

"hiks.. hiks.. sehun oppa.. hiks dia. Dia.. di larikan di rumah sakit. ia terus mencarimu gege, ia terluka.. banyak darah.. aku melihat darah di hidung, mulut dan pelipis.. hubungi mereka.. hubungi mereka sekarang!"teriak meimei sembari menangis.

Tao terdiam, sepertinya seluruh anggota tubuhnya mulai membeku! _Apa itu sebabnya dia tidak membalas pesan terakhirku –pada jam 5 tadi._

"sehun oppa pingsan di tempat suporter pada jam 5!"

**_DEG! _**Tao membela-lakan kedua matanya, ia tidak percaya. Ia takut jika ini benar terjadi. _siapapun tolong bangunkan tao dari mimpi buruknya._

**_BRUGH_**

Akhirnya tao pingsan di tempat kejadian. Sungguh ia tidak kuat mendengar berita tentang sehun,

~O~

_Flashback –sehun side-_

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah duduk berjauhan. Sehun yang sedang menatap pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin dan luhan yang menatap sehun yang ada di depannya.

"kau tidak boleh ikut! Lihatlah mukamu sangat pucat hunnie!"

"ini efek bedak hyung! jangan berlebihan!"

"aku tidak sebodoh apa yang kau pikirkan Oh sehun! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut!"

Sehun menghela nafas, ia mengambil sebuah tas dan keluar kamar.

"baiklah kau menang!"

Blam

Sepertinya, sehun memang harus menahan keinginannya bermain sepak bola.

.

.

.

Walaupun ia tidak bermain sepak bola, ia tetap senang karena dengan ini ia bisa bebas smsan dengan tao.

Mereka masih smsan dan saling menggoda satu sama lain, hingga tanpa ia rasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05:58 PM **_(kalau di guangzhou 04:58pm)_**

_._

_To :My Endless Love_

_Hyung, suatu hari jika aku tidak bersamamu. Apakah kau akan melupakanku dan mencintai kris hyung?_

_._

Sehun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya ini. _ini sungguh menyakitkan!_

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, kepalanya terasa pening, hatinya seperti teriris dan jantungnya sangat perih. Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi.

.

_From : My Endless Love_

_Kita akan selalu bersama hunnie. Kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan! Jikapun takdir berkata lain... mungkin aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan melupakanmu karena kau sangat berarti bagi hidupku! Aku mencintaimu sehidup semati!_

_._

Tersenyum, sehun tersenyum senang. Ia patut bahagia saat membaca massage dari tao. sungguh ia harus berjuang demi hidupnya... namun kenapa rasa sakit ini kembali menyerang semua organ tubuhnya? Apakah Tuhan akan mengambil nyawanya...

Tes

Tes

Tes

Secara bersamaan, tetesan-tetesan darah mulai jatuh di hidung dan mulutnya. Bahkan pelipisnya juga mengeluarkan keringat **darah**!

Kyungsoo yang mengetahuinya mulai berlari.

"SEHUNNIE!" teriak kyungsoo memeluk sehun sembari menangis.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menatap kyungsoo dan mengelus tangan kyungsoo lemas. "Aku harus berjuang! Dia kesepian, dia terluka! Hyung bantu dia..." sehun terdiam sejenak, ia tersenyum kembali "Tao, aku mencintaimu~ aku akan kemba...li..." lirihnya pelan

Dalam hitungan detik sehun tidak sadarkan diri. _Ia pingsan dalam keadaan tersenyum._

_"SEHUN!"_

_"Ireonna sehunnie!"_

_"panggilkan ambulance."_

_"Ya Tuhan darahnya terus keluar!"_

_"Ambilkan kotak p3k!"_

_"Ya! Cepat sedikit!"_

_"Sehunnie! Hiks"_

_Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar begitu ricuh._

_Yah.. dugaan para member akhirnya terjawab sudah. Semua member tau, semenjak tao pergi ke guangzhou kesehatan sehun terus menurun bahkan muka sehun selalu terlihat pucat._

**_Seberat ini kah pengorbanan cinta yang aku perjuangkan?_**

**_TBC_**

_Hua... akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam kurun satu hari.. hehe_

_Gmn gmn? Semakin gaje? Membingungkan? Aneh?_

_Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.. hehehe jadi saya tunggu reviewnya.. semakin banyak review semakin semangat buatnya.. yah walaupun yang review sedikit tetapi aku tetap update kilat._

_Terima kasih buat reader yang review, tuhan selalu memberkati kalian. Amin_

_Bagi yang jadi silent reader, yah aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kalian sadar dan mau menghormati karya orang. Kekeke~_

**_Happy birthday Huang zi tao, semoga moment huntao semakin banyak. Dan semoga kalian mempublish hubungan kalian *abaikan*. Semakin panjang umur, semoga sehun semakin tinggi (?), semakin di cintai sehun ataupun mencintai sehun (?), semoga menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk keluarga Oh (?). Semakin cantik, semakin sukses, semoga bisa masak, semoga bisa jadi seorang aktor yang terkenal, semoga cita-citaku terwujud (?) *abaikan*. Hailang zhen de ai ni :* zhu ni shengri kualie huang zi tao gege._**

**_Next chap :_**

_"Penyakit ...! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?"_

_"Apakah separah itu dok?"_

_"Gege harus ke korea sekarang! Sehun oppa butuh gege! kembalilah"_

_"Sehun.. dia koma!"_

_"Aku harus ke korea sekarang juga!"_

_"Sehunnie...! kenapa kau membohongiku!"_

_"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku! Mana janjimu hunnie?"_

_"Luhan hyung... Beibei!"_

_"Kau... aish.. aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"_

_"Ya Oh sehun! Kau lihat, karenamu Tao jadi seperti ini! kau bilang kau akan berjuang demi hidupmu! Mana hun! kau tau luhan hyung terus memojokan tao... kau tidak merasa kasihan dengannya. Bangunlah, jangan biarkan tao terus menangis seperti ini!"_

_"1:0. Hahaha kau kalah tao! kau akan mati di tanganku!"_

_"Kau pengecut! Tidak berguna! Kau tidak bisa menjaga tao! kau hanya bisa membuat tao menangis!"_


	4. What is Love?

1314

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Cast : SuDo, ChenBaek, LuMin, ChanKai.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 4 : **"****What is Love?"**

.

**Preview :**

Tersenyum, sehun tersenyum senang. Ia patut bahagia saat membaca massage dari tao. sungguh ia harus berjuang demi hidupnya... namun kenapa rasa sakit ini kembali menyerang semua organ tubuhnya? Apakah Tuhan akan mengambil nyawanya...

Tes

Tes

Tes

Secara bersamaan, tetesan-tetesan darah mulai jatuh di hidung dan mulutnya. Bahkan pelipisnya juga mengeluarkan keringat **darah**!

Sehun mulai kehilangan kendali...

Sementara kyungsoo yang mengetahuinya mulai berlari.

"SEHUNNIE!" teriak kyungsoo memeluk sehun sembari menangis.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menatap kyungsoo dan mengelus tangan kyungsoo lemas. "Aku harus berjuang! Dia kesepian, dia terluka! Hyung bantu dia..." sehun terdiam sejenak, ia tersenyum kembali "Tao, aku mencintaimu~ aku akan kemba...li..." lirihnya pelan

Dalam hitungan detik sehun tidak sadarkan diri. _Ia pingsan dalam keadaan tersenyum._

_"__SEHUN!"_

_"__Ireonna sehunnie!"_

_"__panggilkan ambulance."_

_"__Ya Tuhan darahnya terus keluar!"_

_"__Ambilkan kotak p3k!"_

_"__Ya! Cepat sedikit!"_

_"__Sehunnie! Hiks"_

_Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar begitu ricuh._

_Yah.. dugaan para member akhirnya terjawab sudah. Semua member tau, semenjak tao pergi ke guangzhou kesehatan sehun terus menurun bahkan muka sehun selalu terlihat pucat._

**_Seberat ini kah pengorbanan cinta yang aku perjuangkan?_**

_._

_~O~_

_._

Terlihat para member kini tengah mondar-mandir. Mereka sangat khawtir dengan keadaan sehun sekarang. Terlebih sehun harus di rawat di ruang ICCU. Bukan hanya itu, darahnya terus keluar melalui celah di pori-porinya.

_Cklek_

Seorang dokter kini tengah keluar dari ruangan di mana sehun berada. Dokter itu tersenyum miris menatap para member bergantian.

"Bagaimana keadaan sehun dok?" tanya baekhyun yang duduk di samping chen. Baekhyun berdiri menuju ke arah dokter tersebut, di susul oleh kyungsoo yang bergerak mengikuti baekhyun.

"dok.. eothokke? Hiks. Jawab aku dok.. jebal"

Sang dokter menepuk pundak baekhyun, ia tersenyum ke arah baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun sendiri mematung dan menghentikan aktifitas menangisnya. "jangan hanya menangis.. tetapi berdoalah.." setelah berkata seperti itu, dokter tersebut berjalan ke arah kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang baekhyun.

"kyungsoo-ah ayo ikut denganku!" ucap dokter itu dengan nada dingin. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia sudah paham betul kelakuan dokter ini. Sepertinya dokter ini sangat membencinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti sang dokter sementara di tempat tadi terlihat jelas suho nampak marah-marah. _Ini sungguh tidak adil, kenapa kyungsoo? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku leader di sini!_

_"__Hey dokter aku leadernya! Seharusnya kau mengajakku!" teriak suho frustasi._

_Para member hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_'__aku harus mengikutinya' batin suho_

_'__katakan saja kau cemburu!' batin lay memutar bola matanya_

_'__kenapa dokter itu tau nama kyungsoo hyung?' batin kai menatap kepergian kekasihnya dengan sang dokter._

_'__ahh.. dokter itu tampan dan manly sekali. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta!' batin baekhyun sembari tersenyum dan mematung tidak jelas._

_~O~_

Saat ini kyungsoo sedang duduk manis di dalam ruang dokter. Yah, saat ini kyungsoo sedang berhadapan dengan seorang dokter specialist darah. Dokter itu bernama Jason, dokter yang memiliki 2 sifat itu memang cukup terkenal di korea. Terlebih dokter itu memiliki senyuman dan poker face yang mematikan.

"bagaimana keadaan sehun, jason hyung"

Jason masih berdiri sembari mencari sebuah catatan semacam jurnal tentang kesehatan. Ia tetap diam tanpa menoleh ke arah kyungsoo.

"Hya JASON hyung!"

Jason tersenyum kecil ke arah kyungsoo. Ia mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sebuah kursi hitam yang bisa berputar. "keadaan sehun semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia yang di derita sehun membuat urat nadi sehun mengalami penyempitan. Oleh karena itu darah-darah terus keluar melalui pori-pori ataupun celah yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo menyiritkan dahinya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti. "jadi maksudmu penyakit sehun mengalami komplikasi yang akan merambah ke penyakit yang berikutnya... sungguh aku tidak mengerti hyung."

"bukan mengalami komplikasi kyung-ah.. hanya saja penyakit Hematidrosis atau keringat darah ini terjadi karena si penderita mengalami tekanan batin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk faham,

"sehun tertekan karena penyakit leukemia ini, hingga membuat penyakitnya semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia yang parah bisa saja membuat nadi mengalami penyempitan. Dan dari situlah darah-darah terus menetes melalui celah di pori-porinya."

"lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan hyung?

"sehun harus menjalani terapi secara berkala. Bukan hanya itu, nanti aku akan mencari obat tradisional tionghoa yang sering di pakai oleh para ahli kanker darah di amerika. Dan kau tidak perlu kuatir, saat ini sehun sudah sadar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk faham, ia mulai berdiri namun saat ia hendak pergi.. tangan kanannya di pegang erat oleh jason. "kyungsoo-ah.. kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan kita?" ucap jason.

DUAK

Suara pukulan terdengar jelas di luar pintu. Kyungsoo dan jason sangat kaget mendengar suara itu. Mereka menatap pintu itu. Jason menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kyungsoo.

"aku mencintaimu kyung-ahh! Bukankah sejak kecil kita selalu bersama? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" lirih sang dokter.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pengangan itu, ia tersenyum ke arah jason. "aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak. Aku menyayangimu karena kau kakak yang selalu menjagaku dan sehun!"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya jason kembali mengeluarkan ucapannya.

"Apakah kau mencintai seseorang kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "sejak awal bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maafkan aku hyung!"

"apakah itu Kai?"

_'__Dari mana dia tau nama kai?__Bukankah yang ia tau Cuma aku tao dan sehun?__' __batin kyungsoo_

Kyungsoo tetap diam, ia menatap jason bingung.

"aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan fansmu! Mengenai hubunganmu dengan kai!" ucapnya lagi.

DUAK DUAK

Lagi lagi suara itu terdengar, bahkan lebih keras di bandingkan dengan suara pukulan tadi.

Suara itu membuat kyungsoo terdiam hingga beberapa menit.

"Kau salah hyung! Orang yang aku cintai itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat baik kepadaku, dia bersikap dewasa dan sangat bertanggung jawab."

"bukankah kai juga kekasihmu?"

"ne, aku memiliki kekasih... begitupun dirinya. Aku tau aku sangat bodoh, tetapi aku mohon mengertilah posisiku sekarang!"

Kyungsoo membalikan badan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

~O~

_Flashback –suho side-_

_Setelah melihat kepergian kyungsoo dan sang dokter. Suho mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah di mana kyungsoo dan dokter pergi._

_Suho tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan para member._

_"__Hy suho hyung kau mau kemana aku ikut!" teriak baekhyun_

_"__ada apa ini?" tanya chanyeol yang baru datang bersama luhan._

_Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya suho dan baekhyun sampai di depan ruangan sang dokter._

_Saat baekhyun hendak membuka pintu, sebuah suara mengharuskan baekhyun untuk menghentikan pergerakaan tangannya._

**_"_****_Hya JASON hyung!"_**_teriakan itu terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan jason._

_Baekhyun menatap suho, lagi-lagi kedua tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu._

_"__kita dengarkan saja" ucap suho bijak._

**_"_****_keadaan sehun semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia yang di derita sehun membuat urat nadi sehun mengalami penyempitan. Oleh karena itu darah-darah terus keluar melalui pori-pori ataupun celah yang lainnya."_**

_"__Penyakit leukemia? Bagaimana ini?" tanya baekhyun ke arah suho._

_Suho menerjapkan kedua matanya sekali, yah itu adalah salah satu tanda untuk menyuruh seseorang untuk diam._

**_"_****_jadi maksudmu penyakit sehun mengalami komplikasi yang akan merambah ke penyakit berikutnya... sungguh aku tidak mengerti hyung."_**

**_"_****_bukan mengalami komplikasi kyung-ah.. hanya saja penyakit _****_Hematidrosis_********_atau keringat darah ini terjadi karena si penderita mengalami tekanan batin."_**

_"__Keringat Darah! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata penyakit sehun doub..."_

_"__Berhentilah berbidara dan dengarkan! Mengerti!"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk, ia takut jika suho sudah berkata seperti ini._

**_"_****_sehun tertekan karena penyakit leukemia ini, hingga membuat penyakitnya semakin parah. Penyakit leukemia yang parah bisa saja membuat nadi mengalami penyempitan. Dan dari situlah darah-darah terus menetes melalui celah di pori-porinya."_**

**_"_****_lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan hyung? _**

**_"_****_sehun harus menjalani terapi secara berkala. Bukan hanya itu, nanti aku akan mencari obat tradisional tionghoa yang sering di pakai oleh para ahli kanker darah di amerika. Dan kau tidak perlu kuatir, saat ini sehun sudah sadar."_**

_Baekhyun menyenggol tangan suho, "hyung, sepertinya Dyo akan keluar"_

_Suho mengangguk, namun saat ia hendak pergi sebuah suara kembali terdengar._

**_ "_****_kyungsoo-ah.. kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan kita?" _**

_Suho terdiam, begitupun baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai melihat paras suho yang nampak terbakar cemburu._

_Duak_

_Suho memukul pintu ruangan dokter. Sungguh, emosinya sudah memuncak._

_Baekhyun mulai menelan salivanya, ia takut jika ia jadi bahan tonjokan suho selanjutnya._

**_"_****_aku mencintaimu kyung-ahh! Bukankah sejak kecil kita selalu bersama? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?" lirih sang dokter._**

_Suho kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya,_

**_ "_****_aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak. Aku menyayangimu karena kau kakak yang selalu menjagaku dan sehun!"_**

**_ "_****_Apakah kau mencintai seseorang kyung?"_**

**_ "_****_sejak awal bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Maafkan aku hyung!"_**

**_"_****_apakah itu Kai?"_**

**_ "_****_aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan fansmu! Mengenai hubunganmu dengan kai!"_**

**_DUAK DUAK_**

_Suho kembali memukul pintu itu keras, bukan hanya pintu tetapi tembok juga sebagai sasaran atas kemurkaannya. Setelah memukul pintu dan tembok, akhirnya suho meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih mematung di tempat__. 'sungguh tak dapat di percaya!' batinnya_

_Jelas saja baekhyun tidak percaya, tembok yang suho pukul barusan mengalami retakan dan terlihat bekas darah._

_"__Ya Tuhan aku tidak menyangka jika suho sangat kuat." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat darah yang terceceran di dinding dan lantai._

_Baekhyun kembali memasang telinganya untuk mendengar ucapan kyungsoo dan doker tampan itu. _

**_ "_****_Kau salah hyung! Orang yang aku cintai itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dia sangat baik kepadaku, dia bersikap dewasa dan sangat bertanggung jawab."_**

**_"_****_bukankah kai juga kekasihmu?"_**

**_"_****_ne, aku memiliki kekasih... begitupun dirinya. Aku tau aku sangat bodoh, tetapi aku mohon mengertilah posisiku sekarang!"_**

_Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya jika suho dan kyungsoo saling mencintai. "__dewasa? Bertanggung jawab? Hiks __kenapa kalian tidak saling jujur saja?" __ucap__baekhyun__sembari menitihkan air matanya karena terharu._

Cklek

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyung?"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, ia menangis di pelukan itu "kenapa kau tidak jujur saja kyungsoo-ahh?"

Kyungso membulatkan kedua matanya, "kau mendengarnya? Kau mendengar semuanya?"

"tentu saja. Hiks! Kenapa kalian saling menyakiti diri sendiri!" ucap baekhyun, baekhyun terus memeluk kyungsoo, "kau beruntung orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu!"

"apa maksudmu hyung!"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia memutar tubuh kyungsoo menghadap ke arah dinding "kau lihat ini... ini semua ulah suho hyung! Dia envy mendengarkan percakapan kalian."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia memengang dinding yang di penuhi banyak darah.

"kau mencintai suho hyung kan? Asal kau tau kyungsoo! Suho sangat mencintaimu!"

Kyungsoo mulai menangis, "suho hyung hiks" lirihnya.

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan baekhyun, ia mengikuti tetesan darah yang menempel di lantai.

"Hiks Suho hyung.. hiks mianhae jebal!" ucapnya saat di perjalanan.

_Cinta memang tidak bisa di tebak ataupun di pahami.._

_Cinta hanya bisa di rasakan oleh hati!_

_Mengalir bagaikan air dan terbang bebas bagai seekor elang.._

_Butuh pengorbanan untuk mencapai sebuah titik kebahagiaan!_

Grep

Kyungsoo memeluk leher suho. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yah.. saat ini suho sedang duduk manis di taman belakang rumah sakit, ia menangis dalam diam... merasakan sakit di hati dan tangan kanannya. Hatinya semakin teriris saat seorang namja yang ia kenal memeluk lehernya, namja itu menangis hingga tetesan air matanya itu membasahi pundak kanan suho.

"Suho hyung.. hiks mianhae!"

Suho tetap terdiam, ia masih memandang ke depan. "apakah mencintaiku sesakit ini?"

Masih di posisi yang sama, kyungsoo mengelus pipi kanan suho –menggunakan tangan kiri kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau tidak jujur jika kau mencintaiku hyung? kenapa kita harus berpura-pura seperti ini?"

Ia melepaskan kegiatannya barusan, berjalan ke arah suho dan duduk di sampingnya. "hyung!"

Kyungsoo memegang tangan kanan suho. Mengelus tangan itu lembut dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. "aku akan mengobati luka di tangan ataupun di..." ucap kyungsoo mematung. Kedua tangannya kembali bergerak ke dada suho "sini... di hatimu!"

_Apakah kita bisa menulis lembaran cerita baru hyung?_

_Bagaimana dengan Kai dan Lay hyung?_

_Sepertinya akan ada lagi orang yang terluka karena cinta!_

_Ya Tuhan... aku sangat berdosa._

.

~O~

.

-chenbaek side-

Semenjak kepergian suho dan baekhyun –yang tidak kunjung kembali. Chen mulai khawatir, ia segera mencari baekhyun. Yah... walaupun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih dan bahkan sering berkelahi (adu mulut), tetapi chen sangat memperdulikan baekhyun –secara diam. Dan kalian tau? Chen selalu ada di belakang baekhyun, selalu membantu baekhyun yang sedang kesusahan ataupun yang lainnya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil chen saat melihat baekhyun sedang menangis. Baekhyun duduk di lorong samping ruang dokter. Memeluk kedua kakinya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Sesekali Kedua bola mata chen melirik darah yang tercecer di lantai dan tembok. Lalu ia kembali menatap baekhyun.

"ada apa hyung?"

Chen memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun, meletakan kepala baekhyun di dadanya. "Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?"

"yeollie! Hiks!"

**DEG**

Kenapa di saat seperti ini baekhyun masih sempat menyebut nama **CHANYEOL**? Taukah kau? Hati chen teriris mendengarnya!

_Hentikan! Jangan sebut namanya di depanku!_

_Aku tau, aku bodoh karena mencintai orang yang memiliki kekasih!_

_Tetapi tolong lihatlah hatiku yang terus menangis saat kau menyebut namanya!_

"Baekhyun.. katakan apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun masih di posisi awal, hanya saja tubuhnya di peluk oleh chen. "Aku mencintai Chanyeol, chen-ah!"

Chen mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun. Memberikan ketenangan dan menyalurkan kehangatan. "bukankah kalian saling mencintai?"

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya, ia memeluk tubuh chen. "itu hanya sandiwara chen!"

Chen mengusap punggung baekhyun "apa maksudmu hyung?"

"sebelum debut, chanyeol pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya ke kai! Hanya saja kai menolak karena ia tidak mau menjadi seorang uke.. ia terus beranggapan bahwa chanyeol tidak pantas menjadi seorang seme..."

"Jadi..."

Baekhyun tersenyum di pelukan chen. "sebab itu chanyeol menyuruhku untuk pura-pura! Dan sekali lagi, ini semua untuk kai! Chanyeol ingin membuktikan ke kai bahwa ia mampu menjadi seorang seme!"

Chen terdiam, namun kedua tangannya masih mengelus punggung baekhyun.

"aku harus bagaimana chenchen?"

Chen terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "mencintai itu butuh pengorbanan! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang instan hyung! semua butuh perjuangan, kerja keras dan pengorbanan... kau pernah mendengar kisah cintaku bukan? Kisah cinta sepasang saingan yang memperebutkan posisi. Kami saling bertengar dan beradu mulut hingga akhirnya sebuah rasa cinta hadir di hatiku. yah.. hanya di hatiku."

Chen terdiam, ia semakin memperkuat pelukannya "aku mencintainya, namun sayang... dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun aku selalu ada di belakangnya, setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan aku selalu memantaunya. aku mencintainya sampai kapanpun!"

Baekhyun menatap chen yang sedang memeluknya. _'aku tidak menyangka jika chen begitu hangat! Dan entah kenapa, saat di dekatnya hatiku terasa senang, sedih, hangat, sakit dan sesak. Aku merasa seperti melalukan kesalahan fatal terhadap chen! Tuhan apa yang terjadi?'_

.

~O~

.

-Lumin side-

"Makan dulu luge!"

Xiumin, namja cantik berpipi chubby itu menyentuh tangan kanan namja yang ada di hadapanya. Xiumin sungguh sedih melihat orang yang ia cintai seperti ini. yah yah... hanya orang yang peka, yang tau bahwa xiumin itu mencintai luhan bukan chen!

Chen dan xiumin itu dekat hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Dan yah... xiumin tau jika chen itu menyukai baekhyun. Mungkin kedekatan itulah yang membuat semua orang berfikir jika chen dan xiumin memiliki hubungan istimewa.

"Aku tidak nafsu xiu!"

Xiumin menghela nafas, kedua tangannya bergerak mengambil sendok yang ada di piring luhan.

"buka mulutmu..."

Luhan membuka mulutnya, merasakan betapa perdulinya xiumin terhadapnya. "xiu, kenapa mereka belum kembali? Sebenarnya sehun itu sakit apa?"

Sekali lagi xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan luhan. Dan jujur saja ia juga tidak tau tentang semuanya.. yang ia tau adalah perasaan rindu sehun untuk tao.

Tunggu? Xiumin tau tentang perasaan sehun ke tao? ahh... tentu saja ia tidak mengetahuinya, biarku perjelas.

_Semenjak tao dan kris ke guangzhou keadaan sehun semakin memburuk. Bukan hanya itu sehun sering kali kepergok melihat foto tao (dengan dirinya) di galery ponselnya. So, mungkin dari situlah semua member minus –tao, kris, kyungsoo & luhan- menganggap bahwa sehun sangat merindukan tao._

"xiuxiu, bukankah itu chen dan baekhyun? Kenapa mereka berpelukuan? Lihatlah mata baekhyun juga sembab." Ucap luhan sembari menunjuk chenbaek yang berjalan ke arah kantin.

Xiumin menoleh ke arah berlakang. Juga tersenyum senang, melihat adik kesayangannya bisa memeluk tubuh baekhyun. _'akhirnya keinginanmu tercapai!"_

"Baekkie chennie!" ucap xiumin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chen, namun bukan chen namanya jika pelukan itu lepas dengan mudah.

"chen, lepaskan. Aku tidak ingin xiumin hyung marah!"

Chen diam, ia semakin memperkuat pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah xiumin dan luhan.

"kalian disini? Siapa yang menjaga sehun?" tanya chen, berjalan ke arah luhan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"ada chanyeol dan kai!" ucap xiumin sembari menepuk bangku di sampingnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sembari menatap chen yang ada di hadapannya.

Chen tersenyum hangat, "duduklah dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia duduk di samping xiumin. Jujur ia takut jika xiumin marah karena yah.. problem tadi –ketika chen memeluknya.

"kenapa matamu sembab?" tanya xiumin mengelus surai rambut baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Dan... lagi-lagi baekhyun menatap chen yang ada di depannya.

"kelilipan!" ucap chen singkat. Chen segera bangun dan ke arah tempat pemesanan makanan.

.

~O~

.

-ChanKai side-

Setelah sadar beberapa jam yang lalu, akhirnya sehun kembali untuk istirahat. Ia di pindahkan di ruangan Vvip karena keadaannya sudah cukup membaik. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun ia harus banyak istirahat agar ia cepat pulih.

Saat sehun tidur kembali, hawa di dalam ruangan VVIP sunyi, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya suara televisilah yang mendominasi suara di ruangan itu.

"ukhuk ukhuk!" entah di sengaja atau tidak kai tidak tau menau. Ia terus menatap televisi tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol yang sedang batuk.

"Ukhuk ukhuk" lagi-lagi suara batuk chanyeol itu terdengar bahkan lebih keras dan berdahak daripada suara batuk yang pertama.

Takut jika sehun bangun, akhirnya chanyeol mengalah dan keluar ke arah balkon di ruangan itu. ia kembali batuk untuk beberapa kali hingga membuat kai juga ikut keluar menyusul chanyeol.

"Gwenchenayo?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terbatuk lagi.

Kai mendekati chanyeol, meletakan salah satu tangannya di pundak chanyeol "hyung!"

Chanyeol mengebaskan tangan kai yang ada di pundaknya "sejak kapan kau perduli tentangku?"

Kai terdiam. _Semenjak kejadian itu (saat kai menolak chanyeol) kai jarang sekali berbicara ataupun hanya sekedar menyapa chanyeol. Dan sbab itulah chanyeol juga menjauhi kai._

"ayolah hyung! jangan seperti ini terus! Bukankah kita satu?"

Chanyeol mendesis, ia menatap kai sinis. _Seharusnya yang mengatakan ini CHANYEOL bukan KAI! _"Bukankah kau yang memulainya KIM JONGIN? Bukankah kau yang menjauhiku!"

Kai terdiam, _ia memang yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini ke chanyeol._

"Maafkan aku hyung!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu balkon (penghubung kamar rumah sakit). "semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Bahkan kau tidak perduli bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ini!"

Sungguh, ia (kai) tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka hanya karena seorang park chanyeol, ia bisa menangis seperti saat ini.

**_Grep_**

Kai memeluk tubuh chanyeol, ia sakit mendengar ucapan chanyeol tentang sebuah perasaan dan hati yang tersakiti. "Hyung maafkan aku! seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. tetapi..."

**_"_****_Hey Baekhyun!"_**

Tubuh kai terasa sangat dingin sekarang, kedua matanya membulat dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan itu. ia berlarian kecil, membuka pintu balkon dengan cepat. _Sungguh ia takut jika baekhyun marah dengannya._

_TBC_

_Hua... mianhae! Di chapter ini Huntao tidak ada.. tetapi akan aku pastikan di chap selanjutnya mereka di pertemukan._

_Berhubung saya tidak tega melihat kris dan luhan menjanda (?) jadi author akan menjodohkan mereka dengan couple yang ada di exo showtime. Sebenarnya sih author ingin menjodohkan kris dengan chanyeol, tetapi berhubung situasi tidak memungkinkan makanya author menggantinya dengan chankai dan krislay. Tak apa kan?_

_Terima kasih untuk reader yang setia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF abal saya. Big Thanks for reader yang sudah mereview. jujur saya bingung cara membalas review kalian._

_Kritik dan saran sangat membantu untuk kelangsungan FF ini (?) -asalkan jangan mengkritik Member EXO terutama HunTao dan ChenBaek._

_Author mau buat FF oneshort tapi bingung siapa yang akan jadi castnya... antara huntao, taohun atau chenbaek ya?_


	5. I'm on your side

1314

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu

Cast : SuDo, ChenBaek, LuMin, ChanKai.

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/TAOHUN/TAOSE/SETAO_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Chapter 4 : **"I'm on your side"**

.

**Preview :**

"Ukhuk ukhuk" lagi-lagi suara batuk chanyeol itu terdengar bahkan lebih keras dan berdahak daripada suara batuk yang pertama.

Takut jika sehun bangun, akhirnya chanyeol mengalah dan keluar ke arah balkon di ruangan itu. ia kembali batuk untuk beberapa kali hingga membuat kai juga ikut keluar menyusul chanyeol.

"Gwenchenayo?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terbatuk lagi.

Kai mendekati chanyeol, meletakan salah satu tangannya di pundak chanyeol "hyung!"

Chanyeol mengebaskan tangan kai yang ada di pundaknya "sejak kapan kau perduli tentangku?"

Kai terdiam. _Semenjak kejadian itu (saat kai menolak chanyeol) kai jarang sekali berbicara ataupun hanya sekedar menyapa chanyeol. Dan sbab itulah chanyeol juga menjauhi kai._

"ayolah hyung! jangan seperti ini terus! Bukankah kita satu?"

Chanyeol mendesis, ia menatap kai sinis. _Seharusnya yang mengatakan ini CHANYEOL bukan KAI! _"Bukankah kau yang memulainya KIM JONGIN? Bukankah kau yang menjauhiku!"

Kai terdiam, _ia memang yang salah. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini ke chanyeol._

"Maafkan aku hyung!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu balkon (penghubung kamar rumah sakit). "semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Bahkan kau tidak perduli bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ini!"

Sungguh, ia (kai) tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. tetesan air mata jatuh membasahi kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka hanya karena seorang park chanyeol, ia bisa menangis seperti saat ini.

**_Grep_**

Kai memeluk tubuh chanyeol, ia sakit mendengar ucapan chanyeol tentang sebuah perasaan dan hati yang tersakiti. "Hyung maafkan aku! seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. tetapi..."

**_"Hey Baekhyun!"_**

Tubuh kai terasa sangat dingin sekarang, kedua matanya membulat dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan itu. ia berlarian kecil, membuka pintu balkon dengan cepat. _Sungguh ia takut jika baekhyun marah dengannya._

.

~O~

.

-_chenbaek & lumin_/_flashback_-

_Chen terus menatap baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sangat menyukai paras cantik itu, sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik bagi chen. Namun Ia kembali menghembuskan nafas frustasinya saat lumin menatap dirinya dan baekhyun bergantian. Ia merilik lumin dan berkata "Waeyo?" suara cuek + dingin itu berhasil membuat nyali kedua hyungnya itu menciut._

_Lumin menggeleng kompak, Walaupun lumin menggeleng namun hati mereka terus bertanya-tanya._

**_'chen menyukai baekhyun? Ahh aku jadi, merasa kasihan melihat xiuxiu, seandainya aku masih lajang.. astaga aku berbicara apa sih!'_**_batin luhan sembari memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangannya._

**_'jongdae-ya! Kau terlalu pasif! Lihatlah baekhyun tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu!'_**_batin xiumin, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luhan –yang sedang memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia tertawa ketika melihat luhan menatap chen sambil menggeleng-geleng._

_Merasa di tertawakan, luhan menaikkan alis kirinya. Ia menatap xiumin penuh arti "waeyo xiu? Ada yang lucu?"_

_Xiumin menggeleng, ia menatap baekhyun dan merangkul tubuh baekhyun hingga membuat luhan dan chen melotot tidak suka._

_"jauhkan tangan kotormu dari pundak baebekku! Atau.. ups" chen menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan, menyadari kebodohan yang telah ia perbuat. Ia juga tidak menyadari kedua pipi baekhyun yang berubah menjadi tomat merah... dan lihatlah mukanya seperti bebek panggang madu. __**Astaga Merah merata!**_

_Setelah ia berhasil membuat kedua namja itu salah tingkah, xiumin kembali tertawa tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka. namun tertawa xiumin terhenti karena pertanyaan luhan._

_"Kalian berpacaran?" catus luhan tanpa berfikir panjang._

_Chen dan baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan!_

_Xiumin kembali memperlihatkan smirk andalannya, "Dalam proses pendekatan mungkin..." jawab xiumin enteng. Chen melotot __**jangan bongkar rahasiaku**_

_Luhan menaikan alisnya, meneguk air minumnya sebelum kembali bertanya "bukankah baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih chanyeol? Aku pikir chen dan kau telah berpacaran secara diam!" ucap luhan tegas._

_Kenapa kau tidak peka terhadap cinta, lu!_

_Kau lihat cinta chen hanya untuk baekhyun!_

_Dan apakah kau tak melihat perasaan hangat yang hanya aku berikan untukmu!_

"Aku menyukai seseorang begitu juga dengan jongdae. Lagi pula aku sudah menganggap jongdae sebagai adikku sendiri. Bukan begitu dae-ya?" xiumin berdiri, menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

Jongdae mengangguk sekilas "Hm...!" ucapnya singkat sembari berdiri, berjalan menyamai xiubaek dan meninggalkan luhan sendirian.

Luhan menatap kepergian mereka, ia masih bingung "jangan-jangan chen menyukai baekhyun? Terus gimana nasip chanyeol? Ya tuhan, kenapa aku baru menyadari perasaan itu?"

Tanpa berfikir lagi, luhan berdiri dan berjalan menyamai langkah chenbaekxiu.

.

~O~

.

-guangzhou-

Seorang namja cantik tengah memegang kepalanya, ia menatap ke selilingnya penuh heran. Kedua bola matanya terhenti ketika melihat jam dinding berwarna biru dengan gambar galaxy. Di sana, jam menunjukan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit.

"kau pingsan lama sekali gege!" ucap anak kecil bertubuh gembul yang sedang menonton televisi –di samping ranjang. "kau tau? Aku dan kris gege menunggumu semalaman. Kau tau ge? kau memecahkan rekor pingsan terlama di china hehehe" candanya

Namja yang bernama zitao tetap diam, ia kembali memengang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia kembali mengingat semuanya, mengingat tentang sehun khususnya. "sehun, aku harus menghubunginya."

Meimei, gadis kecil bertubuh gembul itu berjalan ke arah tao, ia memberikan ponsel tao yang ada di meja –samping rajang. "hubungi member lain, jangan hubungi sehun oppa."

Tao mengangguk, namun saat hendak menekan dial telepon ia berhenti sejenak. Ia menatap adik kris sejenak. "di mana kris ge?"

"mama menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamarku sejak fajar tadi."

Tao kembali mengangguk. Kemudian kedua tangannya memencet dial 6.

"yeoboseyo... xiumin hyung!"

**"ah.. tao.. ada apa? Bagaimana kabarmu di guangzhou?"**

"hyung... bagaimana kabar sehun? Sehun baikkan? Katakan jika sehun tidak di rumah sakit!"

**"da-dari mana kau tau tao?"**

"katakan saja hyung!"

**"semalam sehun menalami koma hingga 5 jam lamanya namun sejak jamn 6 tadi sehun sudah sadar. Tao, coba kau hubungi sehun saja. aku yakin dia akan mengangkat teleponmu.."**

"baiklah, terima kasih hyung atas infonya!"

**"ne, cheonma. Hm.. tao, kapan kau akan pula..."**

**_"Hye baekhyun... ada apa?" –luhan_**

**_"Byun baek! Berhentilah jangan membuat dirimu semakin rapuh!" –chen_**

**_"jongdae-ya! Apa yang terjadi? –luhan_**

**_"jangan perdulikan aku!" –baekhyun_**

**_"aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis byun!" –chen_**

"hyung apa yang terjadi kenapa begitu ricuh?"

**"molla tao! tiba-tiba baekhyun menangis dan chen mengejarnya."**

"ohh arra hyung! bye!"

"ne, bye!"

PIIP

Ia memutuskan percakapan telefon dan kembali menatap adik kris iba. "ada apa dengan mereka ya mei?"

Meimei memejamkan matanya, ia mulai menggunakan indra ke enamnya "namja itu cemburu, melihat orang yang ia suka di peluk oleh namja lainnya."

Tao menaikkan alisnya, ia bingung "maksudmu?"

"gege akan mengetahuinya jika waktunya tiba... dan hmm Sebaginya gege segera menukarkan tiket pesawat sekarang juga."

"tetapi aku harus menghubungi sehun terlebih dahulu."

Meimei menggeleng, "tidak, gege harus menukarkan tiket pesawat baru setelah itu gege boleh menghubungi sehun oppa! Lagi pula sehun oppa perlu istirahat agar kondisinya bisa pulih dan stabil."

Tao mengangguk, meimei benar. Seharusnya tao tidak menggangguk waktu sehun untuk saat ini

.

~O~

.

-seoul- -09:30-

Empat namja tampan dan cantik berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruangan VVIP. Dua namja yang berjalan paling belakang menghentikan langkahnya, karena ponsel namja berpipi chubby berbunyi dengan keras.

"siapa xiu?" tanya luhan.

Chenbaek yang ada di depannya juga menghentikan langkahnya, mereka menatap xiumin.

"tao meneleponku!"

Luhan menepuk bahu xiumin "angkat saja, dan kalian berdua masuk dulu.. nanti kami akan menyusul kalian."

Chenbaek mengangguk, mereka membukak knop pintu. Dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa ada suara.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah sehun sementara chen berjalan lesu menuju sofa. "dimana chanyeol dan kai?" tanya baekhyun.

Chen mengangkat bahu tak perduli, dan mengambil remot televisi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjang sehun, ia menidurkan kepalanya di ranjang sehun.

**_"maafkan aku hyung!"_**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, _'bukankah itu suara kai?' _baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pintu balkon yang tertutup rapat. _Ia sungguh terkejut_

**_"semudah itu kau meminta maaf? Bahkan kau tidak perduli bagaimana sakitnya hatiku ini!"_**

**C.H.A.N.Y.E.O.L ! ! !** itu suara chanyeol, tidak salah lagi.

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat bayangan kai yang tengah memeluk chanyeol dari belakang. Walaupun itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena gordennya menutupi kaca, tetapi tetap saja bayangan mereka terlihat.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya sakit, kedua matanya mulai berjari, ia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahkan ia tidak perduli tatapan dari chen.**_ "Hyung maafkan aku! seharusnya ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. tetapi..."_**

Chen menoleh ke arah balkon, dan yang benar saja ia melihat kai tengah memeluk chanyeol dari belakang "Hye Baekhyun!" teriak chen dan berusaha lari mengejar baekhyun.

Chen membating pintu kamar itu, ia tidak perduli lagi dengan apapun, yang ia perdulikan adalah perasaan baekhyun "Byun baek! Berhentilah jangan membuat dirimu semakin rapuh!"

Luhan dan xiumin yang masih di luar pintu tengah kebingungan dengan kedua adiknya itu "jongdae-ya! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya luhan yang masih menatap baekhyun yang berlari.

Baekhyun masih berlari, ia semakin menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya hancur! "jangan perdulikan aku!"

Chen terus berlari, ia menarik tangan baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya "aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis byun!"

"apa perdulimu hiks! Kau bahkan tak pernah mengerti perasaanku saat ini dae!" ia masih mengeluarkan isaknya.

"kau adalah segalanya bagiku, mana mungkin aku tidak memperdulikanmu byun! Aku selalu mengerti perasaanmu maka dari itu tak akan aku biarkan kau menangis lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan chen "biarkan aku menyendiri dae! Jangan dekati aku dulu!" lirihnya

Jongdae melepaskan genggamannya, ia menatap baekhyun piluh.

.

~O~

.

-sudo side-

Sinar matahari mulai tampak terang, bahkan bukan hanya terang tetapi sinar matahari mulai menyengat dan menyayat kulit putih suho dan kyungsoo. Sudah berjam-jam lamanya mereka duduk di taman rumah sakit. mereka saling diam merasakan sakit di hati mereka.

"hyung, apakah kau sudah tidak menyukaiku? Kenapa kau diam tanpa menjawab ucapanku?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang ada di pundak suho, ia menatap suho sedih. "aku mulai berfikir kau tidak mau memaafkanku dan berniat untuk membenciku!"

Kyungsoo berdiri, ia tersenyum kecut "Jika itu yang kau mau, maka aku hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya!"

Grep

Suho memegang tangan kiri kyungsoo. Ia menariknya lembut, menyuruh kyungsoo untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya. "tetaplah di sini temani aku. jangan membuat hatiku semakin sakit karna kepergianmu!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh suho. Kemudian menarik tangan kiri suho dengan penuh semangat. "kita akan mengobati luka ini terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu kita akan bersama selamanya. Bahkan aku tidak perduli lagi, lay hyung akan menganggapku namja seperti apa!"

Suho senang mendengar ucapan itu, ia tau nada kyungsoo yang bergetar setiap mengatakan nama lay "lay akan senang jika kau terus bersamaku!"

Kyungsoo menatap suho bingung, _apa maksud ucapannya?_ "mana mungkin seorang namja senang apabila melihat kekasihnya bersama dengan orang lain." ucap kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"dia adalah namja yang kuat dan selalu mengerti perasaanku! Dia bukan kekasihku, hanya saja..."

"hanya saja perusahaan yang menyuruh kami untuk melakukan hubungan ini" ucap seseorang yang kyungsoo yakini adalah suara milik L.A.Y

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya saat lay ada di hadapannya saat ini. "l-lay hyung!"

"SM menyuruh aku, suho, xiumin hyung dan chen untuk berpacaran agar perusahaan bisa mendapat keuntungan dari couple exo. Namun xiumin dan chen menolak hingga membuat aku dan suho harus terlibat pacar kontrak selama 2 tahun ini. kontrak akan putus jika aku ataupun suho sudah memiliki kekasih." Papar lay sembari menepuk pundak kyungsoo.

"chukkae atas hubungan baru kalian. Aku akan selalu membantu dan mendukung hubungan kalian. Dan mengenai kai, aku akan mencoba membujuknya."

Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih kepada-NYA, karena jika tanpa bantuan-NYA mungkin kisah cinta mereka tidak ada titik terangnya

.

~O~

.

-guangzhou-

Terlihat dua orang namja tengah menahan emosinya, ia sangat frustasi melihat seorang yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

"maaf tuan, tidak ada tiket yang kosong hari ini. dan mengenai jadwal penundaan kami hanya bisa memberi kalian jadwal pengunduran hari."

"kenapa di tunda terus sih jiejie! Kami harus segera ke korea sekarang juga! ada masalah penting yang harus di selesaikan." Ucap tao dengan nada _mencoba sabar_

"sekali lagi kami mohon maaf tuan-tuan."

Tao dan kris kembali menyingkir namun saat hendak memutar tubuhnya tao sangat terkejut saat seorang yeoja tengah menatapnya. "tuan, apakah anda ingin ke korea hari ini?" tanya yeoja itu.

"shi, weishenme ne?"

"begini, saya masih ingin berlibur di china. Tetapi tiket saya sudah habis pada hari ini jam 9 malam. Maukah anda menukarnya dengan tiket saya? Jika saya menukar di loket, saya jamin uang saya akan di potong 40% dari pembelian awal."

"itu tiket penerbangan dari guangzhou ke incheon?" tanya kris.

Yeoja itu mengangguk, ia tertunduk lesu saat melihat 2 tiket Vvip yang kris pegang. "tetapi tiket saya di kelas ekonomi dan hanya satu tiket saja. Ahh aku pikir anda tidak ingin menukar tik..."

"baiklah, aku bersedia menukar tiketku." Ucap tao cepat. Kris melotot, kris takut jika tao mual nantinya.

"benarkah tuan? Ya tuhan anda sangat baik. jadi aku harus membayar berapa untuk membeli tiket anda?"

"itu untukmu saja."

Yeoja itu memeluk tubuh tao senang, sesungguhnya yeoja itu tidak tau siapa itu tao karena yah yeoja itu adalah yeoja nerd yang hanya mengenal para ilmuwan dan jenis-jenis buku. "Xiexie ni!"

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar tao ke bandara untuk menukar tiket, kris kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di kamar tamu. Ia membiarkan tao untuk istirahat di kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat tao pingsan seperti semalam. Sejujurnya ia terluka saat tao mengigau nama sehun di dalam mimpi tao semalam. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun ia memakluminya karena yah.. sehun sedang di rawat di rumah sakit mungkin sbab itulah tao juga ikut pingsan dan sakit.

Saat ini tao sedang bingung, ia bimbang dengan perdebatan antara hati dan otaknya yang menyuruh tao untuk melakukan tindakan yang berbeda. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi sehun tetapi otaknya terus membisik agar ia tidak boleh mengganggu waktu sehun yang sedang istirahat.

_Klik_

Ponsel tao bergetar dan berbunyi sekali. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa orang yang mengirim pesan singkat.

.

_From : My Love_

_Sayang, apakah kau merindukanku? Ahh aku merindukanmu, sangat!_

_._

_To : My Love_

_Tentu saja hunnie, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukanmu!_

_Kau tau? Aku cemas saat mengetahui kabar tentangmu!_

_._

_From : My Love_

_Kabar? Kabar apa? O.o_

_._

_To : My Love_

_Jangan pura-pura hunnie! Aku tau semuanya._

_._

_From : My Love_

_Member yang memberi tahunya?_

_._

Tao tidak membalas pertanyaan sehun yang terakhir, ia tidak mungkin membalasnya karena yah... itu memang tak seharusnya di katakan.

[ Oh too muchneoya your love igeon overdose

Oh too muchneoya your love igeon overdose ]

Tao membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut saat melihat panggilan video call di ponselnya. Ia sungguh takut kali ini. ia takut jika sehun marah ataupun ia akan menangis karena melihat kondisi sehun.

"yeobose~"

"katakan siapa yang memberi tahumu" enatah ini sehun tau tidak, tao tidak tahu, yang jelas suara itu suara milik sehun dan wajah yang terpampang itu adalh paras tampan sehun.

Sehun tengah marah saat ini, entah kenapa emosinya terlihat. **"tao jawab pertanyaanku!"**

"hiks.. hiks" isak tao mulai keluar, ia mulai menangis saat sehun membentaknya.

Sehun merasa bersalah saat ini "sayang, maafkan aku. bukan maksudku..."

Di layar sehun terus mengusap-usap layarnya _bertanda bahwa ia sedang menghapus air mata tao_ "ulljima baby. mianhaeyo!"

"hiks kenapa hunnie bersikap seperti ini? hunnie membenci tao? hiks! Iyakan?"

"ani, mana mungkin aku membencimu sayang!"

"lalu kenapa tadi membentakku?"

"aku hanya terbawa emosi. maafkan aku."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tao mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hunnie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tau aku merindukanmu hunnie!"

Sehun tersenyum senang, ia mengangkat tangan kananya, menekuk jari kelingking dan jari manisya "aku jauh lebih merindukanmu sayang. Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Tao harus acting, ia harus memberi sehun kejutan sebelum kepulangannya "seminggu lagi hunnie. Gara-gara badai 4 hari yang lalu, semua jadwal di tunda dan di gantikan 2 hari berikutnya."

Sehun, tersenyum kecut. Sungguh ia kecewa dan sedih mendengarnya. "kenapa lama sekali sayang? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat!"

"ne, aku juga hunnie.."

Mereka kembali terdiam untuk sesaat. "hunnie, kau harus banyak istirahat agar kau cepat pulih."

"apakah itu tandanya kau menyuruhku untuk mematikan telepon eum?"

Tao menggeleng, "ani ani... bukan maksudku tetapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan."

Sehun tersenyum jahil dan kemudian menyentil ponselnya. "hahaha kau tampak lucu jika berpose seperti itu. baiklah nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu. Sampai jumpa sayang! Niga joha!"

"paipai hunnie~"

PIIP

Tao tersenyum, ia senang jika sehun sudah sadar dan bisa meneleponnya seperti saat ini.

"hunnie, tunggu aku nanti malam.. huaa... aku tidak sabar pulang ke korea.. hunnie, aku sungguh merindukanmu! Saranghae hunnie" ucap tao senang.

Di luar kamar kris, tampak seorang sedang menguping pembicaraan sehun dan tao. ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan tao bersikap seperti ini terus menerus.

"CIH! Busuk!"

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga... maafkan author yah jika bagian chenbaek dan huntaonya kurang memuaskan karena yah feel author hilang seketika karena problem **Baekyeon**.

author drop gara" si baek punya pacar di tambah lagi katanya luhan, xiumin dan chen juga ngedate sama cewek.. ya tuhan... aku bisa mati karena sakit hati.. #lebedah -_-

okeh sekian cuap-cuap kali ini...

oh ya siapa orang yang menguping itu?

a. Kris

b. Beibei

c. Mama kris

d. Meimei

e. Tantenya Baekhyun #apaan coba (?) -_-" #otakguekonsletparah

**Big Thanks to :**

**Aulchan12** : Thanks bgt uda review. Jangan prnah bosen untuk baca ff abal dan gaje milik saya. Hehehe. Let's be friend~

**HoMin 'EL** : ne, aku juga suka ChanKai (chanyeol slalu bersikap seperti anak kecil ketika di dekat kai dan kai seperti anak gadis yang bersikap malu-malu ke yeollie. Mereka sangat lucu).

Jinja? Jadi yang ukenya kris? OMG O.o #terjunpayung.

Ntr aku buat part Huntao (pastinya), ChenBaek dan Chankai lebih banyak soalnya 3 couple tsb adl coup fav q #gak nanya. Thanks uda review ne chingu~ let's be friend

**Barbie Panda **: Thanks banget yang chingu. Hehehe mian, Jadwal kuliahku padat banget, lagian tugasku juga numpuk apalagi aku ikut kegiatan yang menyita waktu.

Hua.. jinja? Hehehe me too~ Huntao is my life~ nanti selesai UTS, author akan buat FF Horror HunTao, ChenBaek, ChanKai, SuDo, Lumin, KrAy (yang dulu pernah aku publish di ffn 2013 lalu). Sebelumnya, thanks uda review... let's be friend~

**meCa** : ne, gpp chingu. Salken jga. Thanks banget ya, FF ini keren karena berkat review kalian.. hehehe #penyemangathidup(?)

okeh okeh.. aku akan perbanyak Lumin Momentnya, akukan juga lumin shipper (not xiuhan). The seems~ aku juga ga bisa bayangin Tao jadi semenya –melihat tingkahnya yang seperti hellokittie (?) thanks udah review... let's be friend.

**Chikari **: Mian... kalau author uda libur, author pasti akan update kilat terus (selagi ga ada halangan). Bagiku couple EXO gak ada yang official (karena yah.. setauku pihak SM ga pernah mempublish hubungan mereka terang-terangan #otakkuerror). Couple di sini tergantung pada kedekatan mereka di stage, backstage, fancam, reallity show, etc. Sebelumnya terima kasih banget ya chingu, udah mau nungguin ff gajeku ini. let's be friend~

**Genieaaa** : Makasih juga atas pujiannya, tetapi semua ini berkat kalian juga yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview FF gaje saya. Aku yakin Jika tanpa review dari kalian, pasti karya saya gak akan bisa seperti ini. kalian adalah penyemangat bagiku, jadi aku mohon jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Sebelumnya, Thanks sudah review, let's be friend.

**Thanks to** Devimalik, Guest (5), my huntao, th-kt, eyiichan, zi-ar, Hunnie nyeknyek, Della, goo panda chan (y), puthri shantri, Krispandataozi, Babyxia, xing mae30, xxchancimit, oktao...

Thanks udah review~ jangan pernah bosen membaca karya gajeku ini hehehe #nyengirbarengbaebekdipojokan. Jangan lupa review lagi, karena 1 review sangat berarti untukku. Let's be friend~


End file.
